As Crônicas Alquímicas
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Uma porta. Dois mundos. Pessoas diferentes unidas por um mesmo ideal, em busca da mesma verdade. Magia e alquimia andando lado a lado, e a certeza de que existem coisas acima do dever e da obediência para serem conquistadas
1. Prelúdio

_**As Crônicas Alquímicas – Em busca da verdade suprema**_

_**Sinopse:** Uma porta. Dois mundos. Pessoas diferentes unidas por um mesmo ideal, em busca da mesma verdade. Magia e alquimia andando lado a lado, e a certeza de que existem coisas acima do dever e da obediência para serem conquistadas. Sinopse terrível, mas a fic é legal, eu garanto._

_**Gênero:** Ação-Aventura / Romance / Suspense / Universo Alternativo. **Crossover entre os mundos de Harry Potter e Fullmetal Alchemist, o que quer dizer que, para compreender a fic, é preciso ter um conhecimento mínimo das duas histórias.**_

_**Shipper:** Personagem Original / Personagem Original (mais de um shipper, mas todos compostos unicamente por Personagens Originais)_

_**Classificação: **PG ou PG13. _

_**Completa?** Não, ela vai ser publicada aos poucos, um, dois, ou três capítulos por semana._

_**Disclaimer:** As personagens originais e locações de Harry Potter e Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertencem, e sim aqueles que são detentores de seus direitos. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Porém, a maioria dos personagens e das situações é de criação minha, então mantenha as patinhas longe, ou uso a minha alquimia e transformo você num bife gigante, tá?_

_**Nota da autora:** Antes de começar a fic, uma pequena explicação sobre a história por trás dela. Conheci por acaso o desenho Fullmetal Alchemist quando eu estava sem computador, não tinha nada para fazer, fiquei zapeando a TV e acabei parando na RedeTV, onde o primeiro episódio acabava de começar. Foi amor à primeira vista, do primeiro ao último episódio. Ao chegar ao último episódio, porém, fiquei com aquela sensação de "pô, mas a história acaba assim?" (sensação essa que, acho, todos os que assistiram compartilham). Como eu sempre fui uma fã alucinada de Harry Potter e não gosto de deixar nenhuma história sem um final lógico, minha cabecinha anormal começou a girar as engrenagens e criou, por fim, o esboço de uma história que envolvia alquimia e magia. Então, saiu isso. É importante que você tenha bons conhecimentos de HagaRen e saiba pelo menos um pouquinho da história de Harry Potter (como é a magia deles, o que é Hogwarts, onde a história se passa... Não que isso seja muito importante, mas sem essas noções talvez você passe pelo capítulo 1 sem entender nada). Aqui, vou usar informações exclusivamente do anime, e tentarei ser fiel a ele até certo ponto. Não usarei dados do filme (porque ainda não o assisti, e, pelo pouco que sei dele, se escrevesse minha fic baseada também em The Conqueror of Shamballa, a minha história teria um andamento totalmente diferente) e nem do mangá, que também não tive o prazer de conhecer. As informações geográficas (nomes dos países, patentes militares, etc) foram todas extraídas da Wikipédia, e servem mais como localização do que com fins práticos para a história._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Prelúdio:**_

Nossa história se passa mais ou menos 85 anos depois do dia fatídico em que Edward Elric cruzou a grande e misteriosa porta pela última vez. Ele levou alguns homúnculos consigo antes de partir – Indolência, Luxúria, Ganância, Orgulho, mortos, Ira e Gula desaparecidos e Inveja perdido na porta – e, naquele momento, parecia que a busca por poderes alquímicos acima de qualquer devaneio havia acabado. Amestris, agora, estava em paz: os ishbalianos reconstruíam sua vida, a guerra de Liori terminava, um Parlamento passava a governar junto com o novo marechal, uma pessoa gentil e com grande senso político.

Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye, como esperado, acabaram se casando e constituindo uma das famílias mais poderosas do país, e seus herdeiros sempre acabavam tendo grandes cargos nas grandes cidades. Outras famílias poderosas surgiam, e o exército crescia. Mas, mesmo sem guerras, a fama dos militares era antiga e ruim, e sempre acontecia uma ou outra coisa que não deixava a população esquecesse o antigo apelido de "cães do exército" dado a eles. Apesar disso, algumas pessoas se destacavam por saberem conciliar o talento ao senso de justiça e ao altruísmo, e eram lembradas com carinho.

As cidades Central, do Norte, do Sul, do Oeste e, principalmente, do Leste, cresceram muito, e tornaram-se pólos do país, e todas elas destacavam-se em alguma área. A terra dos maiores alquimistas amestrianos, porém, era a imponente e poderosa Cidade do Leste, onde todos buscavam instrução. As cinco cidades criaram grandes Academias, colégios internos para selecionar e treinar os seus futuros militares, anexas aos quartéis. No quesito educação, a Academia do Leste ficava atrás apenas da Central, mas os melhores e mais habilidosos alquimistas iam sempre para a parte oriental do país, em busca de grandes mestres – e lendas maiores ainda.

No leste do país ficavam as históricas ruínas de Ishbal, onde, dizia-se, ainda havia vestígios de uma antiga pedra filosofal esquecida em algum lugar. E o leste também havia sido o lar de um conhecidíssimo criminoso chamado apenas de Scar, que nutria um ódio mortal de alquimistas, mas que usava, ele mesmo, a arte da transmutação da matéria. E também fora no Leste que aconteceram alguns dos feitos mais impressionantes de Edward Elric.

Tudo isso incentivava jovens e sonhadores alquimistas a procurarem a cidade como sua morada e local de estudo. Lá, outras pessoas também haviam feito sua fama – militares, ladrões, heróis, assassinos, enfim, muitas pessoas do Leste ganharam seu lugar na história. Inclusive, havia pessoas de outros países, como a poderosa nação oriental de Xing, que procuravam instrução por ali. Em Xing, a alquimia tem um significado totalmente diferente do de Amestris, e a Lei da Troca Equivalente é tida como filosofia de vida.

Mas, como é de se esperar, nem tudo são flores. Sempre haverá alguém para procurar poder além da imaginação. E esse também é o caso. Lentamente, algo como uma sombra maligna e imperceptível se abatia sobre o lugar. Um erro cometido por um inocente trouxera à tona um mal que se escondia sob muitos rostos, formas e vozes, um mal que parecia ser impossível de deter. Havia um pouco de esperança depositada em uma lenda muito antiga e nebulosa, aparentemente insignificante, mas que poderia garantir a vitória a um dos lados, se fosse real.

Exatamente nessa hora, a coisa mais improvável do mundo ocorreu. Depois de oito décadas de sossego e harmonia na fonte de todo o poder alquímico amestriano, chegou a hora de alguém cruzar a porta novamente. Mas, dessa vez, as coisas tinham que ser diferentes. Alguém precisava fazer o caminho inverso, ir para Amestris e ver tudo o que havia lá, conhecer, ver, realizar e ser a alquimia. E tudo por uma mistura de acidente e destino...

A primeira saga alquímica terminou em Londres. E é em Londres que a segunda parte dessa história está prestes a começar...


	2. A porta

_**Capítulo 1: A porta**_

–Jack? Ei, Jack, acorda!

–Hum? Er, hum, que horas são?

–São oito da manhã. Olha, dormir em cima da mesa vai acabar te dando uma escoliose.

–Esco o quê?

–Vai fazer a sua coluna parecer um S. Agora levanta daí, que você está babando em cima desse livro e ele me custou quase quarenta galeões.

Jack, o rapaz que dormia, levantou a cabeça e, com a vista ainda meio embaçada, se deu conta que estava dormindo em cima da mesa, usando um livro muito grosso como travesseiro. Levantou-se, sonolento, e deu uma longa espreguiçada.

–Olha, Jack, eu fiz uma omelete para você – o outro rapaz, chamado Martin, disse, estendendo-lhe um prato – E tem café ali, naquela garrafa térmica.

–Valeu, cara – respondeu Jack, comendo vorazmente – Você é mesmo um amigão. E me desculpe pelo livro, eu vou dar um jeito nele. _Reparo!_

A marca escura e viscosa do livro sumiu com o feitiço. Depois de comer, Jack arrumou desleixadamente os livros sobre a mesa e passou os olhos por uma pilha de pergaminhos antigos, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café.

–Você não desliga nunca, é? – disse Martin, em tom divertido, enquanto juntava alguns papéis amassados no chão – Acabou de dormir em cima da mesa, agora mal acorda e já volta a trabalhar. Realmente, cara, você precisa de umas férias...

–Ah, nem pensar! – retrucou Jack – Não agora que estamos tão perto.

–Você está dizendo isso há meses – Martin riu, mas voltou rapidamente a ficar sério – Mas agora eu realmente estou acreditando em você. Esses manuscritos que a profª. McGonnagal deixou a gente pegar na biblioteca de Hogwarts adiantaram o nosso projeto em uns três ou quatro anos-luz.

Talvez os nossos amigos leitores não estejam entendendo muito bem o que está havendo, então, vamos dar uma explicação geral. O ano é 2005, e os nossos dois personagens, Jack Smith e seu irmão Martin, são gêmeos, mas são diferentes como água e óleo. O primeiro é um rapaz alto e magro, de cabelos castanho-escuros e perspicazes olhos verdes. O segundo tem os cabelos castanhos bem claros, de um tom quase alourado, olhos azuis, mais baixo e forte que Jack. Os dois são bruxos, e acabaram de terminar de cursar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ambos com excelentes notas, e depois disso se dedicaram a pesquisar a alquimia em todas as suas formas. Naquele momento, estavam muito próximos de encontrar um meio de se usar a alquimia sem a magia. Ou pelo menos achavam que estavam...

–Me dá aquele desenho, Martin – pediu Jack – Se minha teoria estiver certa, vai ser através de círculos de transmutação iguais ao da figura que a alquimia será realizada.

–Sabe que alguma coisa está faltando, Jack – disse Martin, enquanto lhe entregava o papel – Nós temos toda a teoria, sabemos o que é um círculo de transmutação, conhecemos a Lei da Troca Equivalente, mas por que é que não funciona?

–Está faltando alguma coisa como uma chave de liga-e-desliga – respondeu Jack, sem tirar os olhos de seu trabalho – Eu disse que seria difícil, mas você não quis me ouvir... O que está faltando é um meio de produzir energia suficiente para que a alquimia funcione.

–Eu sei _o que_ está faltando, seu idiota, na verdade eu quero saber _o quanto_ de energia está faltando – retrucou Martin, lendo um dos livros – Tem que ser muita energia, muito mais do que podemos conseguir, com os recursos que temos. Mas como vamos conseguir o que falta?

Jack não respondeu, compenetrado em alguns cálculos que fazia. Os últimos meses haviam sido gastos mais ou menos daquele jeito: cálculos, anotações, pesquisas e mais pesquisas. A ambição secreta de Jack era descobrir um meio de realizar a alquimia sem que para isso precisasse de milhares de materiais raros e feitiços complexos. Na biblioteca de Hogwarts, encontrara antigos manuscritos, sem assinatura, que descreviam uma forma de alquimia que usava os chamados círculos de transmutação, figuras geométricas com símbolos e inscrições que, dependendo da forma, provocavam uma transformação no que estivesse dentro dele. Mas, de acordo com os manuscritos, era necessária uma fonte enorme de energia, não mencionada no texto.

Eles também falavam de um princípio que deveria reger a alquimia, chamado de Lei da Troca Equivalente. Era o primeiro parágrafo do texto, que dizia assim:

_"Nada pode ser obtido sem alguma espécie de sacrifício. É preciso dar em troca alguma coisa de valor equivalente. Esse é o princípio básico da alquimia: a Lei da Troca Equivalente. Naquela época, eu acreditava que essa lei fosse absoluta, e valesse para tudo no mundo. Infelizmente, eu estava errado, e descobri que existem coisas que nem mesmo a mais pura das leis seria capaz de explicar. Passei a vida toda tentando combater aqueles que obtinham mais do que se sacrificaram para ter, mas acabei perdendo mais do que pudesse recuperar. Deixo esses manuscritos na esperança de que alguém seja capaz de encontrá-los e retomar o meu trabalho do ponto em que parei."_

Depois de muito tempo estudando aquele texto, o rapaz já o sabia praticamente de cor. No entanto, não conseguia entender o que significava. A Lei da Troca Equivalente parecia algo bastante sensato, e era estranho imaginar alguma ocasião em que ela não fosse respeitada. Mas os manuscritos terminavam de forma brusca, como um livro rasgado pela metade, e isso era o que mais o intrigava. O mais perto que havia de uma assinatura era um símbolo estranho, que consistia em duas setas cruzadas, com uma coroa desenhada sobre a ponta mais alta, ladeada de duas asas. Em volta das duas setas, havia algo que lembrava vagamente uma serpente.

–Ainda pensando no escritor misterioso? – Martin o tirou de seus devaneios – Eu acho que eles devem ser de algum alquimista famoso, sei lá, tipo o Nicolau Flamel.

–Se fosse mesmo ele, porque não assinaria com seu nome verdadeiro? – retrucou Jack, erguendo a sobrancelha – Pelo jeito que escreve, não parece ter quatrocentos anos, e a letra é feia demais para ser de alguém tão velho. Só gostaria de entender o que esse escritor quis dizer com "existem coisas que nem mesmo a mais pura das leis pode explicar"...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que, de repente, Martin falou animado:

–Quer saber? Você ficou tempo demais trancado nessa sala. Vamos dar uma ida à piscina.

–O quê? – Jack fora pego de surpresa – Não! Você ficou doido? Eu ainda tenho um milhão de coisas a fazer, cálculos para terminar e...

–Cale a boca, seu tonto! – cortou Martin, rindo – Vamos lá, você precisa de sol e de uma namorada, e no clube você pode encontrar os dois.

Jack apenas sorriu, e foi vestir o seu calção. Em alguns minutos, os dois estavam caminhando entre uma multidão à beira de uma enorme piscina, com guarda-sóis e cadeiras por todos os lados. O sol brilhava forte, e a água estava numa temperatura muito agradável.

Jack, sem a camisa, estava hilário: ele era muito branco, e em pouco tempo ficou vermelho como um camarão. Como forma de disfarçar a pele queimada e diminuir a ardência, resolveu dar um bom mergulho, e como sempre fora um exímio nadador, acabou se empolgando e chegou até um lugar onde não lhe dava mais pé. Não havia nenhum outro banhista por perto, mas isso não o assustou, então resolveu continuar nadando.

De repente, sentiu uma tontura profunda, e a cabeça começou a latejar. A dor ia e voltava, mas quando vinha, era como se uma luz muito forte ofuscasse a sua vista. Quando fechava os olhos, tinha uma visão estranha... algo como um círculo, igual ao dos seus livros, que brilhava intensamente... cada vez mais intensamente... mais...

De repente, viu-se num lugar amplo, totalmente branco, do chão ao teto. Sem a menor idéia de onde estava, começou a andar, tateando, com medo de bater em alguma parede. Andou por muito tempo, até que viu uma porta imensa, com um olho entalhado, bem no meio do caminho, a qual ele tinha certeza de que não estava lá antes.

Caminhou até a porta, e ficou parado em frente a ela, as mãos posicionadas como se sua idéia fosse empurrar, mas hesitou em abri-la. Não tinha a menor idéia do que havia lá atrás, e nem dos riscos que poderia correr se a atravessasse. Uma de suas qualidades, ou de seus defeitos, dependendo da ocasião, era sempre ser muito cuidadoso e analisar todos os passos antes de dar o primeiro.

Por fim, então, decidiu abri-la, convencido de que apenas dar uma olhada no que havia do outro lado não iria fazer mal. Com um grande esforço, abriu uma fresta, pela qual o seu corpo magro pôde passar sem problemas. Assustou-se um pouco ao ouvir o ruído da porta fechando às suas costas, mas à sua frente não viu nada, só a mesma superfície branca infinita.

Olhou um pouco à sua volta, tentando encontrar alguma coisa interessante. Sem ver nada que se diferenciasse das paredes, do teto ou do chão, voltou-se para a porta decepcionado. "É a mesma coisa que estar dentro de um ovo gigante", pensou, já tentando abri-la novamente, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguiu.

De repente, ouviu alguma coisa que se movia em sua direção velozmente, e quando se virou para ver o que era, quase teve um ataque. Eram mãos totalmente negras, como se fossem borrões de tinta, que vinham em sua direção. Ele tentou abrir a porta, tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu, as mãos o pegaram e o arrastaram por um túnel sem fim.

Jack tentou gritar, pedir socorro, mas sua voz não saía. As mãos o prendiam cada vez mais, como serpentes constritoras, e o arrastaram numa velocidade absurda, num túnel bizarro. De repente, seu cérebro começou a receber uma torrente de informações tão intensa que sua cabeça quase explodia. Então, viu uma luz crescer à sua frente, como se fosse o fim do túnel, e ela crescia cada vez mais, e mais rápido, até que...

Abriu os olhos, sobressaltado. Estava num lugar muito claro, e havia um vaivém de pessoas perto dele. Ao seu lado, estava Martin, com o rosto preocupado, ainda usando o calção que usara no clube e com o rosto todo queimado de sol. Quando viu que Jack havia acordado, deu um sorriso de alívio e disse, num tom brincalhão:

–Se queria beber água suja poderíamos ter ficado em casa, e eu pegava a água do bebedouro dos pássaros!

–Também estou contente de te ver, Martin – disse Jack, meio fraco, sorrindo – O que aconteceu?

–Parece que você teve uma insolação, e desmaiou enquanto estava na água – respondeu Martin – Aí, você quase se afogou, mas apareceram uns caras e te resgataram. Cara, você me deu um susto!

–Tudo o que eu me lembro é que a minha cabeça começou a doer de um jeito muito estranho, aí eu acho que apaguei e comecei a ter um sonho estranho – Jack explicou – Muito estranho, por sinal. Mas, não sei por que, não consigo me lembrar dele. Engraçado, não?

–E como se sente? – o tom de Martin era preocupado, quase paternal – Alguma coisa doendo?

–Minhas costas estão ardendo. Me lembre de nunca mais deixar o protetor solar em casa, tá?

Os dois riram, com um profundo alívio. Depois, as enfermeiras mandaram Martin embora, dizendo que Jack precisava descansar. Depois daquilo, ele passou mais algum tempo no hospital, dormindo muito e tomando soro, e em poucos dias ele voltou para casa, sem conseguir se lembrar daquele sonho. Assim que voltou para casa, retomou a pesquisa, em ritmo acelerado.

Um dia, porém, algo muito estranho aconteceu...

Estava anoitecendo, e Martin havia ido fazer compras no mercado, deixando Jack sozinho em casa. Atrás da mesa onde ficavam os livros, ele havia feito um círculo de transmutação no chão atrás da cadeira, com fita crepe, dias antes do acidente. A princípio, tentou todas as formas imagináveis de usá-lo para realizar alquimia, mas como não conseguira deixou-o lá. Naquele momento, ele se tornara um alvo para as muitas bolinhas de papel que jogava pelo chão.

Jack tinha a mania de balançar-se na cadeira enquanto pensava. Nesse dia, ele estava se balançando enquanto fazia alguns cálculos. De repente, ele se desequilibrou, e a cadeira caiu para trás, derrubando-o em cima do círculo. Nesse momento, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu: algo parecido com uma corrente elétrica pareceu partir de seu corpo até o traçado do círculo, e então se irradiou por todas as linhas. A partir delas, uma luz branca subiu e envolveu tudo o que estava dentro do círculo, como uma capa.

Assustado, ele se levantou depressa, meio zonzo. Mas o que realmente o chocou foi ver que, ao invés das bolinhas de papel que havia antes, havia uma enorme dobradura de uma garça. Se já estava difícil manter-se em pé, depois daquela imagem ele desmontou mesmo.

–Eu fiz isso... e sem magia... – ele murmurou para si mesmo, rouco, sem tirar os olhos da dobradura – Eu... fiz... a alquimia... _EU FIZ A ALQUIMIA!_

De repente, a porta se abriu com estrondo, e apareceu Martin, preocupado, dizendo sem rodeios:

–Eu vi as luzes piscando... o que foi que houve? Algum curto cir... _JACK, O QUE É ISSO?_ – O olhar dele era de profundo choque. Por uns momentos, começou a balbuciar sílabas sem sentido, até que voltou a articular as palavras – COMO FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

–Eu... eu não sei... – respondeu Jack, ofegante – Eu caí em cima do círculo e aí... aconteceu...

–Quer dizer, aquele círculo onde nós atirávamos bolinhas de papel para ver quem acertava mais? – Martin parecia não acreditar – Ah, não seja idiota, é claro que você usou a sua varinha!

–De que jeito, hein? – retrucou Jack – Você está com a minha varinha, lembra? Você quebrou a sua, e agora leva a minha para cima e para baixo!

Os dois olharam para o círculo, e para a dobradura. Depois, se entreolharam, como se um buscasse no outro a explicação para o ocorrido. Por fim, Martin, ainda cético, disse:

–Está bem, sabichão, se foi você mesmo quero ver repetir o feito!

–Isso é um desafio? – uma chama passou pelos olhos de Jack. Se havia uma coisa da qual ele gostava, era um desafio feito pelo irmão – OK, cabeça de ovo, vou te mostrar!

Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao círculo. Pelo que se lembrava da teoria nos manuscritos, bastava ele tocar no círculo e, se a Troca Equivalente fosse respeitada, a transmutação seria concluída. "Isso foi um acidente, mas se eu pude fazer uma vez, por que não posso repetir?". Fechou, então os olhos e concentrou-se ao máximo.

"Quero que essa dobradura se transforme em várias folhas de papel". Repetindo esse pensamento, tocou o círculo. Por vários minutos, nada aconteceu. Pôde ouvir as risadas debochadas do irmão, que lhe dizia, com o máximo de escárnio na voz:

–Você é um péssimo mentiroso, hein, Jack? Achou que iria me fazer de otário?

Aquilo o deixou com uma profunda raiva. Se havia alguma coisa no mundo que despertava as suas reservas mais profundas de ódio, era que as pessoas duvidassem dele. Concentrou-se ainda mais, e então pôde sentir aquela descarga elétrica partir de seu corpo e, de lá, para toda a extensão do círculo. Quando abriu os olhos, completamente exausto, viu que a enorme dobradura havia se convertido numa pilha de folhas de sulfite perfeitamente iguais. Mesmo cansado, deu um sorriso de triunfo, e encarou o irmão, que o olhava embasbacado.

–Como... você... fez... isso? – gaguejou Martin, quase sem ar – Se até há alguns dias atrás dias atrás você não conseguia transmutar nem água em gelo, como fez isso?

–Eu não sei! – respondeu Jack, com um sorriso maravilhado – Eu voltei do hospital e, então, aconteceu isso que eu te contei! Mas, por favor, não me faça mais perguntas, nem eu mesmo sei o que aconteceu direito. Preciso descansar um pouco.

Depois daquilo, Jack dormiu por muito tempo, e acordou tarde no outro dia. Naquela noite, o sonho da porta se repetiu, e mais uma vez, no dia seguinte, ele não se lembrava do que havia acontecido, mas um grande peso começava a se formar em seu coração. Nos dias seguintes, a mesma coisa, o mesmo sonho, e não conseguia se lembrar de nada de manhã. Sua alquimia também melhorava a cada dia, mas ele ainda usava uma energia tremenda para realizá-la. Suas pesquisas também seguiam a todo vapor, e agora o importante era descobrir como havia conseguido a energia necessária para produzir a alquimia. Seu irmão o ajudava sempre, e estava mais empolgado do que nunca, e por várias vezes os dois viravam a noite pesquisando e procurando.

Uma noite, porém, Jack se sentiu mal, com uma dor de cabeça terrível, igual à que tivera na praia. Por recomendação do seu irmão, foi se deitar, e assim que apagou, o sonho recomeçou, igual ao das outras vezes. Ao parar diante da porta, porém, ouviu uma voz, vinda detrás dele, que dizia:

–Você pretende mesmo abrir?

– É claro que sim! – respondeu Jack, como se a pergunta lhe parecesse extremamente cretina – Eu estou aqui, não estou? Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

–Essa porta é muito perigosa – respondeu a voz – Todos que a cruzaram perderam coisas que estimavam muito. Mas é a primeira vez que vejo alguém fazendo o caminho inverso...

–Inverso? Como assim? – aquela conversa deixou o bruxo extremamente interessado.

–Essa porta é uma passagem entre dois mundos, tão intimamente ligados e mesmo assim separados como o céu e a terra – a voz parecia partir de todos os lugares, e apesar de assustador e estranha era doce e etérea – Você vive num mundo onde a magia e as máquinas dominam tudo. Do outro lado dessa porta, há um outro mundo, regido pela alquimia.

–Jura? – se antes ele estava interessado, agora estava muito mais – E como eu faço para chegar lá?

–E você acha que isso é fácil? – indagou a voz – Todos os que a cruzam acabam perdendo algo muito valioso. Até essa passagem é regida pela Lei da Troca Equivalente, e você tem que dar algo em troca para passar. Diga-me, você é um alquimista?

–Bem, eu sei alguma teoria, e até consigo fazer transmutações, mas é extremamente difícil.

–Isso faz sentido, já que a alquimia não deveria nem sequer existir no seu mundo. Mas você cruzou essa porta antes, lembra-se?

–Como assim? – ele riu, com desprezo – Não me leve a mal, Dona Voz Estranha, mas acho que me lembraria de uma coisa como essa!

–Você não acorda todas as manhãs com a sensação de que há algo de errado e você não consegue identificar o que é? – perguntou a voz incisiva – De que há uma verdade oculta, e que cabe a você descobri-la? E que há muitas coisas no mundo que violam todas as leis que o regem?

Jack não respondeu. Como a voz poderia saber? Toda manhã ele acordava daquela forma, e a cada manhã sua angústia aumentava cada vez mais. Perdido em devaneios, não percebeu que estava sobre um círculo de transmutação e dele partiu um brilho intenso que o engoliu inteiro. Só pôde perceber, entre a luz ofuscante, que a porta se abria, e que dessa vez não era um prolongamento do corredor branco que havia do outro lado, e sim um buraco negro. As mãos surgiram, maiores que nunca, geladas e cortantes, e o arrastaram para a escuridão.

Nesse momento, ele acordou sobressaltado. Ainda estava escuro, e Martin roncava na cama ao lado da sua. Uma sombra se abateu sobre ele, uma sombra densa, quente e sufocante, que parecia querer tirar-lhe totalmente a respiração. Finalmente se lembrara do que havia sonhado todas as noites, e mesmo o sonho daquela noite estava estampado em sua mente como uma queimadura.

Depois daquilo, não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Em vez disso, voltou ao escritório, e retomou as pesquisas, com a esperança renovada. Fazia cálculos e mais cálculos sem parar, como se finalmente um bloqueio em seu cérebro tivesse se rompido e todas as informações que tinha fluíssem com a maior facilidade.

Horas depois, já de manhã, ouviu a voz sonolenta do irmão à porta, dizendo:

–Ah, qual é, Jack? Você ficou doido? Desde quando está aqui?

–Lembra do sonho estranho que eu tive e não me lembrava? – Jack, animado demais para prestar atenção nas palavras de Martin, disse – Eu me lembrei, e o sonho aumentou. Foi muito... bizarro!

Então, ele contou com detalhes tudo, desde a porta até o túnel e a voz. Terminou dizendo:

–... e, depois que acordei, senti que estava pronto para conhecer a alquimia na sua forma mais pura – seu olhar estava maravilhado – Acabei de terminar os cálculos, e acho que descobri um jeito de cruzar essa porta definitivamente! Não é o máximo?

–Isso é loucura, isso sim! – exclamou Martin, exasperado – Se essa porta é mesmo como você diz, ela pode até te matar! E como você pretende voltar depois?

–De acordo com a voz, algumas pessoas já conseguiram fazer o caminho inverso – respondeu Jack – O que quer dizer que eu posso também, se me esforçar.

–Mas é um risco muito grande! – Martin não se convencia – A gente conhece muito pouco sobre alquimia... E, de acordo com o que você disse, é preciso cumprir a Lei da Troca Equivalente! Você só cruzou essa porta em sonhos, mas já parou para pensar no que vai ter que dar em troca para atravessá-la de verdade? E se você perder um braço ou uma perna, o que é que eu faço?

–Vai me ajudar ou não? – aborreceu-se o outro – Olha aqui, essa é a nossa chance! Se eu conseguir descobrir o bastante, poderemos finalizar nossa pesquisa! Já pensou? Podemos mudar o mundo!

Martin hesitou por um tempo. Por fim, disse:

–Ah, está bem, me dê as instruções! Espero que saiba o que está fazendo!

Aquele dia foi dedicado aos preparativos. O círculo tinha cinco pontas, Jack sabia disso, mas não sabia explicar como sabia. Naquele momento, resolveu não parar para pensar e apenas trabalhar o mais rápido que pudesse. Os pergaminhos do alquimista misterioso estavam em seu bolso, como uma garantia. Se eles estavam lá, talvez quem o escreveu também já tivesse cruzado a porta. Também, por segurança, estava com sua varinha. Se a alquimia falhasse, ainda podia contar com a sua magia.

Ao final do dia, o círculo estava montado. Ocupava quase todo o chão da sala, havia símbolos e inscrições que Martin não conhecia, mas que faziam todo o sentido para Jack. Ele ficou bem no centro do círculo e se ajoelhou no chão, sobre dois pontos onde várias linhas se cruzavam. Martin ainda tentou argumentar uma última vez com o irmão:

–Você ainda quer fazer isso?

–É claro que sim – respondeu o outro, sério – Eu preciso fazer isso. Essa é a nossa chance, podemos ficar famosos, descobrir coisas extraordinárias! Por favor, confie em mim.

–Está bem – disse então Martin, suspirando – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

–Não, obrigado. Agora se afaste, ou pode se machucar!

Respirando fundo, Jack bateu as mãos no chão, sobre uma das linhas. Usando até as últimas reservas de concentração, sentiu novamente a onda de choque percorrendo-o, e correndo pelas linhas do círculo. Mas era um fluxo de energia muito maior, tão grande que até parecia que seu corpo iria se romper em mil pedaços. Suas mãos agora estavam praticamente coladas ao chão, a sua blusa rasgou-se, e uma cúpula de luz branca ergueu-se sobre ele. Ainda pôde ouvir a voz do irmão gritando para ele, desesperado:

–SAIA DAÍ, SEU IDIOTA, OU ESSA COISA VAI MATAR VOCÊ!

–NÃO DÁ, DROGA! – respondeu Jack, a cabeça arrebentando de dor – EU ESTOU PRESO!

–EU VOU TIRAR VOCÊ DAÍ! – gritou Martin de volta, resoluto – AGUENTE UM POUCO, EU VOU TE RESGATAR!

–NÃO! FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ! É PERIGOSO DEMAIS!

Mas Martin não deu atenção, e pulou no círculo, até o lugar onde o irmão estava. Tentou puxá-lo, mas ele não se moveu nem um centímetro, e parecia que quanto mais força usasse, mais Jack ficaria preso ao chão. Este disse, já fraco:

–Dê o fora daqui, ou vai acabar se machucando!

–Mas e você...

–VÁ! – o tom de Jack foi decisivo – ANDA LOGO, SE MANDA!

Um segundo depois que Martin se afastou do círculo, ele se transformou em um vórtice, que tragou Jack, até a porta, que se abriu imediatamente. Nesse exato momento, as mãos o pegaram, arrastando-o para um caminho tortuoso e longo, e a única pergunta que pairava em sua cabeça era "para onde é que eu estou indo?".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

_Oi, eu sou o Jack! É nisso que dá a gente tentar mexer com uma coisa que não entende e que não é da nossa conta. Agora eu estou perdido num lugar estranho, cheio de coisas estranhas e com pessoas que eu não conheço. Mas que droga, do que é que eu estou reclamando? Raios que o partam, eu consegui! Eu cruzei a porta!_

_Sem falar que eu conheci uma garota muito legal do outro lado, que me ajuda bastante, mas não sei o que vou dizer para ela não descobrir quem eu sou, de verdade... Se ela descobrir, não sei o que ela vai fazer. Não sei como as pessoas daqui lidam com bizarrices desse tipo._

_No próximo capítulo, novidades, revelações, novos personagens e mentiras. Não percam o próximo capítulo, **A situação muda: Surge Charlotte!**_


	3. A situação muda: surge Charlotte

_**Capítulo 2: A situação muda: surge Charlotte**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respondendo aos reviews...

**Pinky-chan:** Sabe qual é o motivo de precisar ter bons conhecimentos em HagaRen? Daqui para frente, várias citações à série serão feitas. Vale dizer que ela é uma espécie de continuação, com toques de universo alternativo, e por isso não será 100 fiel ao anime. E, como não poderia deixar de ser, muito obrigado por perder seu tempo com uma autorazinha medíocre como eu!

Agora, sem mais delongas, à fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ai, que dor de cabeça... onde é que eu estou?".

Jack abriu os olhos, completamente zonzo. O lugar estava escuro, e cheirava a remédio. Havia algo gelado sobre sua testa, e qualquer coisa em sua mão grudava, como uma pomada. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo todo dolorido o fez ficar onde estava. Olhou em volta. Parecia uma enfermaria comum, sem nada de extraordinário.

"Será que eu não consegui sair do lugar e o Martin me trouxe para cá?", ele não pôde deixar de pensar. Mas ele nunca havia visto aquele lugar, então como seria possível? E por que a sua cabeça doía tanto? Será que ele conseguiria? Será que não, e que aquilo era um devaneio? Ou, talvez, outro sonho como os que tivera anteriormente?

–Ei, cara, você já acordou? – de repente, surgida do nada, apareceu uma garota bem na sua frente – Você levou um tombo feio, como está?

–Bem, eu acho – balbuciou Jack – Quem é você? Onde eu estou?

–Meu nome é Charlotte Aerion – apresentou-se a garota – e, nesse momento, você está na enfermaria do quartel-general da Cidade do Leste.

–Como é que é? – ele disse, mas antes que ela respondesse ele esbarrou num copo que estava sobre o criado-mudo e o derrubou, fazendo-o se espatifar no chão – Ah, droga, desculpe!

–Não tem problema, eu cuido disso num instante! – ela disse, sorrindo, depois tirou um papel do bolso, desdobrou-o no chão e colocou sobre ele todos os cacos de vidros. Depois, com cuidado, tocou nas bordas do desenho e, com um brilho púrpura, o copo voltou a ficar inteiro.

Foi só nesse momento que Jack finalmente percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ele conseguira. Atravessara a porta, e aparentemente não estava lhe faltando nenhum pedaço. Querendo não parecer muito idiota, perguntou inocentemente:

–Você é uma alquimista?

–Sim, mas ainda não profissionalmente – respondeu Charlotte – Eu tenho estudado para me tornar uma alquimista federal, mas as provas são dificílimas. E você, também é?

–Não exatamente. Mas eu gosto de pesquisar, sabe? É um assunto muito interessante – e mudou de assunto bruscamente – O que houve comigo?

–Não sei ao certo. Só sei que o encontrei estatelado no meio da calçada ali em frente, e que você estava meio machucado. Ah, esqueci de perguntar! Qual é o seu nome?

–Jack... Jack Smith – respondeu o próprio – Como é que eu estou?

–Nada muito grave. Você não quebrou nada, mas está cheio de hematomas, como se tivesse rolado em cima de um monte de pedras. De onde veio?

–De bem longe daqui.

–Tem algum lugar para ficar?

–Não...

–Não se preocupe, há alguns quartos livres no alojamento daqui, duvido que não o deixem ficar até você se ajeitar – ela sorriu. "Caramba, gostei dela!", pensou Jack, contente com a sorte que tivera.

Sorte, sim, porque não é qualquer um que poderia encontrar uma pessoa tão simpática depois de passar cinco minutos acordado. Ela não era muito alta, nem muito magra, tinha uma estatura mediana. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, longos e ondulados, presos, e os olhos eram castanhos e amendoados. Usava uma saia preta na altura dos joelhos, sapatos pretos, longas meias brancas, uma camisa branca de mangas longas e uma gravata azul-escura. Pendurado no ombro, um paletó azul-escuro com um emblema que Jack deduziu ser do Quartel-General do Leste. Um típico uniforme escolar, pensou ele, até que bem parecido com o de Hogwarts. Mas, mesmo com aquela roupa toda sisuda e séria, seu sorriso era fácil e meigo, totalmente cativante.

–E quando vou poder sair daqui? – dissera o próprio, depois de alguns instantes perdido em devaneios.

–Hoje, se quiser, mas a enfermeira acha melhor você ficar mais algum tempo por aqui, em observação. Quer ir embora hoje?

–Se possível, sim. Não me leve a mal, mas eu odeio enfermarias. Quando eu estudava, podia ficar o ano inteiro com o braço quebrado, só por não querer nem passar perto da enfermeira!

–E onde você estudava?

Aquela pergunta o pegara de jeito. Como responderia que estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts? É claro que ela o acharia um maluco, então inventou logo uma história:

–Era uma escola pequena, não me lembro o nome dela agora. Ficava num vilarejo a sul daqui.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, por isso Jack não tocou mais no assunto. Logo depois, ela ofereceu um grande pedaço de torta de frutas, que ele comeu com avidez. Alquimia dava mesmo muita fome! Depois, com a ajuda de Charlotte, levantou-se, e assim que calçou os sapatos saiu da enfermaria. De lá, foram para um pequeno pátio ensolarado e, então, para algo que parecia ser um alojamento. O quarto não era grande, parecia feito sob medida para apenas uma pessoa, com uma cama, armário, criado-mudo, mesa e cadeira.

– Esse quarto está vazio – disse Charlotte, enquanto abria a porta – Falei com o diretor enquanto você dormia, e ele te deixou ficar por alguns dias, até que arrume um lugar para ficar. Não achei sua bagagem... sabe onde ela foi parar?

–Deve ter sido roubada no meio do caminho – respondeu Jack, torcendo para que ela acreditasse em sua história – Sei lá, enquanto eu estava caído alguém pode ter passado e levado.

–Também pensei nisso – disse ela, abrindo o armário – E, por isso, pedi que lhe dessem algumas roupas usadas, que recebemos como doação. Acho que lhe servem. Sua blusa está um trapo, então vai precisar trocá-la rápido

Ele sorriu e agradeceu, e ela saiu. Quando ouviu os passos dela se afastando, passou a chave na porta e tirou todas as roupas, ficando apenas de cueca e meias. Então, começou a verificar cada centímetro do seu corpo, para descobrir o que estava faltando. Nada. Teria perdido algum órgão interno? Ele sabia que, de algum modo, a Troca Equivalente havia acontecido. O que perdera?

Suspirando, resolveu pegar a varinha e usar um antigo feitiço que a enfermeira da escola havia lhe ensinado, para ver através de sua pele e olhar seus órgãos internos. Apontou-a diretamente para o estômago e murmurou:

–_Leucocorpus!_ – mas nada aconteceu, nenhuma faísca, nenhum brilho. Nada. Tentou outra vez, e outra, e mais outra, até que, cansado e irritado, largou a varinha. Então, algo passou pela sua cabeça.

"E se... eu tiver perdido meus poderes ao atravessar a porta?". Fazia sentido. Era uma maneira de compensar o fato de tê-la atravessado – a troca equivalente – sem ter nenhum tipo de prejuízo físico. "Então, nesse caso... talvez eu possa fazer a alquimia sem quase desmaiar toda vez!"

Pensando nisso, pegou um papel e rabiscou um círculo de transmutação. Depois, quebrou a varinha ao meio e a colocou sobre o papel. Com as pontas dos dedos, tocou as linhas das bordas e, com a maior facilidade, os dois pedaços da varinha se uniram novamente, sem que ele nem sentisse.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Então, perdera a magia, mas, em troca, ganhara a alquimia! Era a realização de um sonho, finalmente toda a sua pesquisa chegava a um resultado concreto. Mas, então, pensou em Martin. Como seu irmão estaria se sentindo? Estaria preocupado? Talvez, estivesse até mesmo achando que ele, Jack, havia morrido naquela porta. Riu um pouco; ele sabia que Martin sempre fora superprotetor.

Depois que trocou de roupa, e guardou os pergaminhos e a varinha numa gaveta, resolveu dar uma olhada no quarto. Sobre a mesa, havia alguns livros, que tratavam da história e da geografia daquele país, que se chamava Amestris. Folheou-os rapidamente, tentando absorver um pouco de informação para não se passar por ignorante quando encontrasse outras pessoas. Se alguém descobrisse, não saberia o que fazer.

Quando estava escurecendo, Charlotte apareceu à porta outra vez, com o jantar. Ela sentou-se perto dele, e começou a conversar. Aquela parecia ser uma tendência natural da moça, puxar assunto com alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo e, mesmo assim, falar como se fossem amigos de infância. Ela falava da Cidade do Leste com uma fluência que chegava até a assustar o rapaz. Será que ela já havia percebido que havia alguma coisa errada? E, se percebesse, como se explicaria? Seus medos se confirmaram quando ela perguntou:

–Fale um pouquinho de você. De onde veio? Para onde está indo?

–Bem... – ele gaguejou, até achar uma desculpa que não parecesse tão tola – Sabe, eu planejava me juntar ao exército, sabe? Eu sempre quis ser um... um...

–Um cão do exército? É, eu sei, esse nome é terrível. – ela completou a frase, com um sorriso – Você não é o primeiro, mas pessoas com a sua cabeça estão cada vez mais raras. A maioria das pessoas não nos vê com bons olhos, acham que somos culpados por metade dos problemas do mundo. E, às vezes, nem dá para culpá-los, os militares já cometeram tantos erros...

–Como assim? – Jack havia lido algo a respeito nos manuscritos, mas nada com detalhes – Quer dizer, todo mundo comete erros, não é?

–Não com essa freqüência – respondeu ela, com um sorriso triste – De uns tempos para cá, tanta coisa tem dado errado conosco... A nossa turma de cadetes é a última esperança, se não fizermos alguma coisa a reputação do exército irá para o ralo. Sabe, cara, você deu sorte, começamos as aulas na semana passada, e se você conseguir convencer o diretor eles te admitem – depois, olhou para o relógio – Ah, droga, está tarde, preciso ir para o dormitório feminino. Até amanhã, tá?

Ela saiu, deixando-o só. Algum tempo depois, as luzes se apagaram, e deixaram o rapaz sozinho com seus pensamentos. O sono custou a chegar, e veio conturbado, com sonhos que incluíam brilhos intensos, gritos de pavor e uma aura de segredo e mistério. Mas a idéia de ter alguém que se importava e que ele poderia considerar como uma amiga de verdade era acalentadora. Se estava num mundo desconhecido, a idéia de não estar sozinho sempre o confortaria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou bem cedo no outro dia, com o toque de uma sirene. Levantou-se rápido e vestiu-se, mas quando já estava calçando os sapatos ouviu Charlotte entrar pela porta como um furacão, dizendo rapidamente:

–Consegui uma entrevista para você com o diretor Snider, mas vai ter que correr!

–Espere aí, vai com calma! – cortou Jack na hora – Do que é que você está falando?

–Lembra que você me disse ontem que queria se juntar ao Exército? – explicou ela, com um enorme sorriso – Pois bem, eu mexi uns pauzinhos e consegui uma entrevista com o diretor da Academia. Então, você pode fazer um ano de curso, já que as provas de admissão serão durante o próximo verão. O que acha? É o suficiente para você fazer uma boa prova!

–Er... bem... que ótimo, não? – sinceramente, ele não esperava que sua pequena historinha fosse levada tão a sério, mas não poderia deixar isso transparecer – O que estamos esperando? Vamos!

Ainda meio aturdido, terminou de se calçar, e rapidamente os dois já caminhavam novamente em direção aos corredores das salas da Academia. Havia um grande movimento de alunos também naquela direção, de várias idades e aparências. O prédio da Academia propriamente dita era imenso, bem iluminado e funcionava como um relógio de corda, tamanha a organização que havia lá dentro.

–O importante aqui é recomendá-lo às pessoas certas – dizia Charlotte, enquanto cruzavam a enorme porta – O diretor é meu amigo, e aqui estudam os filhos de alguns dos mais influentes coronéis e tenentes de todo o Exército.

–Mas como eu vou pagar por tudo isso? – sussurrou Jack, exasperado com a bola de neve em que sua mentirinha havia tornado – Com uma coisa desse tamanho, os livros devem ser caríssimos!

–Ah, que nada, tudo isso é financiado pelo Estado, a gente não gasta nada aqui – respondeu a moça, rindo – Aqui você é pago para estudar, e recebe tudo: livros, uniforme, tratamento médico... Você deu sorte, começamos o ano há apenas uma semana, então acho que não vai ter problema nenhum em eles te aceitarem. Mas espero que você seja bom, porque vai ter que aprender em um mês o que nós vimos em três anos.

Eles passaram por uma parede com várias fotos, e, no topo, um letreiro, onde estava escrito _Grandes nomes do Quartel General do Leste._ A maioria das fotos parecia muito antiga, como se tivesse pelo menos setenta anos. Jack parou um pouco, como se visse algo familiar nelas.

–Esses são aqueles que fizeram alguma coisa realmente grande pelo Exército um dia – disse Charlotte, também contemplando as fotos – Vê aqueles dois no canto? São a primeira-tenente Riza Hawkeye e o coronel Roy Mustang, o Alquimista das Chamas. Foram eles que descobriram que o general era, na verdade, um homúnculo.

–Um o quê?

–Em que planeta você vive, hein? – disse ela, rindo – Basicamente, é um ser humano criado alquimicamente. Diz a lenda que eles têm poderes extraordinários, mas que não tem alma, e que nascem dos maiores pecados das pessoas.

–E aquele ali, o careca com a mechinha loira?

–Ah, esse é o Alex Louis Armstrong, o Alquimista dos Braços Poderosos – deu uma risadinha – Ele sempre foi meio babaca, mas já foi condecorado diversas vezes por bravura. Mas o meu favorito nessa parede é esse aqui – apontou para a foto de um rapaz de cabelos louros e olhos dourados, usando uma vistosa capa vermelha e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Edward Elric, o Alquimista de Aço.

–Ele não é muito novo, não? – disse Jack, observando a foto com mais atenção – Aqui diz que ele morreu com dezesseis anos... Então ele é mais novo que você!

–Pois é, e é por isso que gosto tanto dele – confirmou ela – Ele se tornou alquimista federal com doze anos, por isso é uma lenda entre nós. Tá na cara que ele sempre foi um gênio, mas o que tinha de inteligente tinha de rebelde e malcriado. Ele era chamado de Alquimista de Aço porque não tinha um braço e uma perna e tinha colocado próteses de metal no lugar. E era um dos poucos que conseguia fazer alquimia sem um círculo de transmutação – o tom que ela usava para falar de Edward Elric era respeitoso, quase apaixonado – Nossa turma toda se inspira nele.

–Mas ele morreu muito jovem... o que aconteceu?

–Ninguém sabe. Na verdade nem sabemos se ele morreu. Um belo dia, sumiu do mapa e não apareceu nunca mais. Sinceramente, acho que ele ainda está vivo, escondido em algum canto por aí.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Jack continuou estudando a foto do Alquimista de Aço. Havia algo familiar, alguma coisa que já havia visto antes, mas o quê? Decidiu não dar importância a isso e continuou vendo as fotos, até que ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

–Ora, ora, Charlotte, quem é o seu novo namorado?

–Ah, Sam, cala essa boca, ele não é o meu namorado – disse a própria, aborrecida, enquanto Jack sentia-se corar – Jack, me desculpe pela falta de modos desse imbecil, tá?

–Ah, não se preocupe – respondeu ele, esboçando um sorriso, e depois se dirigindo para Sam – Meu nome é Jack Smith, pretendo estudar aqui esse ano.

–Seja bem-vindo, cara – Sam devolveu o cumprimento – E me desculpe pela gracinha, é que eu não posso mesmo passar cinco minutos sem dizer alguma coisa desse tipo. Eu sou Samuel Mustang, mas todo mundo por aqui me chama de Sam.

–Ele é neto do Roy Mustang e de Riza Hawkeye, aqueles lá do topo da parede – explicou a garota – E, desde então, todas as gerações da família tem o mesmo emprego, mas a maior semelhança que ele tem com o avô é uma fixação inexplicável por garotas de minissaia.

Sam tinha mesmo o porte de um neto de coronel: alto e esbelto, cabelos pretos bem alinhados, olhos escuros e perspicazes, um sorriso meio sarcástico. Mas parecia ser uma pessoa agradável de se conviver, e isso bastava. Se desse sorte, poderiam conviver muito bem.

–Sam, pode me fazer um favor e avisar ao senhor Yustav que eu vou me atrasar um pouco? – disse Charlotte – Preciso levar o Jack aqui até o diretor.

–Ah, sem problema, Lotte, pode ir! – respondeu Sam, com um sorriso – Até mais! E boa sorte, cara, espero que você consiga estudar aqui!

Depois que Sam saiu, Charlotte passou a puxar Jack pelo braço até uma porta escura de madeira maciça, com a placa _Escritório do diretor_. Ela bateu, destemida, mas Jack estava ficando com medo. Quando disse que queria se juntar ao Exército, era só para que a garota parasse de fazer perguntas. E, se entrasse para a Academia, teria que ficar, e isso estava fora de questão. Antes de mais nada, ele precisava pensar no irmão, que deveria estar desesperado por sua causa.

Quando a porta se abriu, ele esperava encontrar um homem grande, careca e com um olhar malvado, mas o que viu, na verdade, foi um homem muito miúdo, pouco maior que o professor Flitwick, com cabelos brancos caprichosamente assentados com pente, usando óculos feitos para pessoas três vezes maiores que ele, e com uma elegante casaca azul cheia de condecorações.

–Ah, senhorita Aerion, pode entrar – disse ele, numa voz amável – Vejo que trouxe um amigo.

–É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com o senhor – disse ela, sem nenhum embaraço – Este é Jack Smith, ele me disse que gostaria muito de estudar aqui, e que, se for preciso, ele passa o ano todo estudando em período integral para repor os dois primeiros anos!

"Eu não disse isso!", ele pensou, lançando um olhar de profunda raiva para a garota.

–Bem, é muito difícil que, à essa altura do campeonato, você consiga acompanhar a turma – disse o diretor Snider – Mas como esse curso não é obrigatório para quem quer prestar o exame de admissão ao exército, acho que não haverá problema. Mas é melhor você procurar alcançar os seus colegas, e rápido. As provas já serão no fim desse ano letivo, e espero mesmo que a maioria da turma consiga passar.

–Isso quer dizer que... – disse Jack, inseguro.

–Quer dizer para você ir falar com a senhora Morgan para pegar um uniforme e um conjunto de livros, pois você já começa amanhã. Srta. Aerion, hoje, excepcionalmente, vou dispensá-la da aula para apresentar as instalações para o nosso novo aluno – completou o diretor, sorrindo – Mas não se engane, em um mês lhe aplicaremos um teste, para saber se você tem condições de acompanhar a turma. Se passar, efetivamos a sua matrícula, e aí sim você será um aluno de verdade.

–Obrigado, senhor! – Charlotte não cabia em si – Pode deixar, em um mês ele será o melhor aluno da sala, e eu mesma vou me encarregar disso!

Quando os dois saíram da sala, a garota pegou-o pelo pulso e, quase correndo, arrastou-o até a sala da senhora Morgan, uma velha baixinha e atarracada, quase careca, que se parecia muito com uma tartaruga centenária. Ela entregou ao rapaz uma enorme pilha de roupas e outra de livros, e também um crachá com seu nome e foto.

–Já faz algum tempo que ninguém tenta começar a escola no quarto ano – dizia a velhinha, enquanto empilhava os uniformes – Você é corajoso, rapaz, já que vai ter que se desdobrar em mil para acompanhar a turma. Boa sorte, você vai precisar!

O resto do dia foi dedicado à apresentação do prédio. Por dentro, ele parecia cem vezes maior do que visto de fora, mas depois de algum tempo andando já era possível chegar à sala sem se perder. Era parecido com Hogwarts: havia uma enfermaria, salas para todo tipo de uso, área para esportes, uma biblioteca imensa. Também havia um acesso direto ao prédio principal do Quartel General do Norte, o qual, de acordo com a própria Charlotte, "tinha uma biblioteca que fazia com que a da Academia parecesse uma coleção de gibis".

Quando terminaram de ver tudo, soou o sinal de intervalo. Eles se encontraram novamente com Sam, que, ao ver os uniformes nas mãos de Jack, deu um sorriso, e estava lhe desejando boa sorte, quando foram abordados por outra garota, mais alta que todos os outros, com cabelos violentamente vermelhos e curtos lhe caindo pelo rosto, olhos azuis penetrantes, um ar altivo e orgulhoso no rosto:

–Ah, então os boatos são verdadeiros e vamos ter um novato na classe – sorriu amavelmente – Muito prazer, meu nome é Anna Lothran – e a Charlotte – Você não perde tempo, hein? Mal o garoto aparece e você já procura uma desculpa para ficar de olho nele, né?

–Ah, cala a boca! – retrucou a outra, rindo – Na verdade ele está aqui desde ontem, ele estava meio machucado e eu o levei para a enfermaria, então nada mais justo que eu mesma o recomendasse.

Então, uma garota miúda chegou, sussurrou alguma coisa ao seu ouvido, e depois a acompanhou até sumir de vista no corredor. Os outros se encararam, sem entender nada. Então, para romper o silêncio, os três começaram a conversar amenidades, até que Lotte chegasse, com uma expressão estanha no rosto.

–O que houve? – disse Sam, preocupado – O que aquela garota queria?

–Não era nada – respondeu a garota, rispidamente – Agora, se me dão licença, preciso levar o Jack para o dormitório. Não me esperem, eu não vou jantar hoje.

O percurso até o alojamento foi feito em silêncio, e pelo resto do dia ela não voltou a aparecer. Jack aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos livros e, ao contrário do que o diretor e a sra. Morgan haviam falado, não parecia assim tão complicado, talvez porque ele sempre tinha sido um bom aluno que aprendia tudo muito fácil. Passou o dia inteiro estudando, o que tirou seu irmão da sua cabeça por algumas horas.

No dia seguinte, fora despertado novamente pela sirene, e imediatamente pôs-se de pé. Por sorte, sempre fora um rapaz organizado, e a idéia de voltar a estudar era muito boa. O uniforme lembrava muito o de Hogwarts, o que não queria dizer que, por causa disso, iria começar a gostar dele: a única coisa na escola que ele odiava era, em suas palavras, "o maldito uniforme e a maldita gravata". Mas os livros eram ótimos, muito interessantes, e falavam de tantas coisas totalmente novas para ele que não havia parado de lê-los por um instante. Sentia que se daria muito bem naquele lugar, e ficava feliz com essa certeza.

Já sabia o trajeto até a Academia de cor, e também não teve dificuldade para chegar até a sala, um local imenso, bem iluminado, com carteiras elevadas como as cadeiras de um cinema. Sam e Anna haviam guardado um lugar para ele e para Lotte nas carteiras da frente (convenientemente entre os dois primeiros), e quando eles se sentaram, o sinal tocou.

Nesse momento, entrou a professora, uma senhora altiva, de cabelos tão esticados que seriam capazes de fazer balas ricochetearem, e um olhar severo. "Ela lembra a prof. McGonnagal", ele não pôde deixar de pensar, "só falta poder se transformar num gato também.". Pouco depois, entraram os alunos retardatários, dando risadinhas.

A matéria daquela primeira aula era História. Essa sempre foi a matéria mais fraca de Jack (e, pensando melhor, de quem não seria, considerando que o professor era um fantasma?), mas mesmo assim ele anotava tudo o que ouvia. O que a professora falava fazia algum sentido, já que ele se lembrava de ter lido qualquer coisa parecida em seus novos livros. Ele terminou a aula com a sensação de que não seria tão difícil assim acompanhar o ritmo da sala.

As aulas seguintes – química, aritmética e gramática – também foram fáceis. Ele descobriu que havia muita coisa em comum com a magia e a ciência trouxa, como se tudo fosse parte de uma coisa só. A última aula do dia foi Educação Física. Essa foi a pior de todas, já que a matéria do dia era defesa pessoal. Mesmo que o professor pegasse leve, o rapaz acabou levando uma surra monumental, e no fim do dia seu corpo doía como se tivesse passado numa máquina de lavar roupas.

Quando a aula terminou, ele acompanhou Charlotte até a porta, mas quando passou pelo hall da fama do QG do leste, percebeu que havia uma foto que não estava lá antes, bem mais recente que todas as outras. Ela também era jovem, tinha cabelos castanho-claros em corte chanel, olhos castanho-esverdeados, traços suaves, um ar inteligente e perspicaz. Ela parecia tão familiar... Quando percebeu que Lotte evitava olhar a parede, então, percebeu quem era, e disse, cuidadosamente:

–A mulher dessa foto se parece muito com você, sabia?

–É porque ela é minha irmã – respondeu ela, rouca – Christine Aerion, a Alquimista de Prata. Foi assassinada por uma facção criminosa chamada Legião Negra.

–Sinto muito... – disse Jack, consternado – Então por isso você ficou daquele jeito ontem?

–É... eles me disseram que iriam colocar a foto dela aqui – ela disse, tentando sorrir, mas ele pôde ver uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto – Éramos muito unidas, sabe? E é muito difícil para mim, ela era minha única família e... e...

Ela não pôde continuar. Naquele momento, caiu num choro convulsivo e abraçou-o pelo pescoço. Embaraçado como nunca, ele tentou consolá-la, mas não sabia o que dizer. Seu irmão também era a sua família, e não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se o perdesse. Por fim, ele a fez enxugar as lágrimas, com doçura e paciência.

Por fim, eles se separaram, no corredor que separava o dormitório masculino do feminino. Mas Jack não deixava de pensar no irmão. O que Martin estaria fazendo? Estaria preocupado com ele? Será que procurava um jeito de resgatá-lo, ou de ir atrás dele? Aquelas dúvidas o oprimiam, mas agora sabia que seria mais fácil pesquisar e descobrir uma maneira de voltar para casa. Até lá, porém, teria que ser esforçado e dedicado ao máximo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

_E aí, galera? Meu nome é Charlotte. Cara, é muito estranho esse garoto aparecer aqui do nada, contando umas historinhas meio esfarrapadas... Eu fiz que acreditei para ele não se intimidar, mas cedo ou tarde precisarei de respostas mais concretas. De qualquer forma, ele é super-legal, simpático, educado... Tem tudo para ser meu amigo aqui._

_No próximo capítulo, vocês verão a primeira aula de alquimia do novato. Perigos imprevistos, peças que não se encaixam, sonhos confusos e muita, muita coisa nova acontecendo. Só queria saber como o Jack vai se virar com o que vai acontecer... Mas chega de pistas, a próxima parte se chama **A Legião Negra ataca**. Beijos a todos vocês!_


	4. A Legião Negra ataca

_**Capítulo 3: A Legião Negra ataca**_

Naquela mesma semana, Jack teve a sua primeira aula de Alquimia pura. Ela não foi realizada na sala, e sim em um grande galpão externo, de chão de concreto velho com vários pedaços soltando, vários quadrados pretos, cada um com uma pilha de gizes, para que os círculos fossem desenhados. Havia um único espaço desocupado, em frente à mesa do professor, o qual Jack se viu obrigado a ocupar.

Depois que todos os alunos entraram, entrou também a professora, uma mulher alta e esbelta, com o porte de uma modelo, com longos cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e olhos castanhos levemente dourados. Todos os alunos emudeceram, e assim que entrou ela disse:

–Hoje nós vamos iniciar as ligas metálicas alquímicas. A alquimia é uma maneira de produzir ligas puras, leves e resistentes como as normais jamais seriam. Vocês devem ser capazes de realizar transmutações complexas, sempre respeitando a Lei da Troca Equivalente – e, de repente, lançando um olhar profundo a Jack – Mas vejo que temos um novo aluno aqui, não é, sr. Smith? Por que não pega um giz aqui na mesa e desenha um círculo, para demonstrar sua alquimia para a classe?

O estômago dele despencou, e foi com passos trêmulos e vacilantes como os de uma gelatina com pernas que ele pegou o giz e desenhou um círculo à sua frente. Depois, jogou água sobre o círculo e bateu as mãos sobre ele. O brilho branco que percorreu as linhas irradiou-se por todo o galpão, e quando terminou a transmutação não havia mais nenhuma rachadura: todo o concreto estava liso como novo.

–Hum, bem interessante, rapaz – disse a professora – Você tem potencial, mas parece que não treina há algum tempo. Isso é algo que poderemos corrigir logo – e, depois, para a classe – Hoje iremos forjar um bloco de cloródio, um dos metais mais usados em alquimia. Como vocês devem saber, ele não existe na natureza, e só pode ser obtido por esse método. Abram seus livros na página 15 e sigam as instruções.

As instruções eram muito complexas. Havia pelo menos uma dúzia de materiais, e suas proporções deveriam ser respeitadas rigorosamente. O círculo também era diferente de todos os que já havia visto, com símbolos e curvas estranhos. Mas, mesmo que aparentemente não compreendesse, sentia que aquilo tudo fazia todo o sentido. Olhou para trás, e viu que Charlotte tinha uma enorme facilidade para lidar com aqueles cálculos todos. Realmente, ela era o máximo.

Depois de meia hora, a professora mandou que todos parassem de adicionar ingredientes. Quando todos já haviam acabado, a professora, sem dizer uma palavra, ajoelhou-se sobre o próprio círculo e bateu as mãos nas linhas das bordas. Um brilho verde subiu do círculo, e em questão de segundos todos os materiais haviam dado lugar a um bloco de metal esverdeado, que parecia ser mais ou menos do tamanho de um caixa de fósforos grande. Os alunos a imitaram, mas a maioria não conseguiu nem juntar todos os ingredientes num bloco só. Jack, porém, conseguiu, assim como Charlotte. Depois que terminou, ele sentia-se exausto, mas ao ver o reflexo verde à sua frente depois da transmutação sentiu-se mais feliz que nunca.

–Hum... não está ruim, para a primeira tentativa – disse a professora, quando percebeu que todos haviam terminado (ou desistido) – Vejo que houve pessoas que conseguiram um bloco de cloródio, outras que chegaram bem perto. Continuem tentando, e na próxima aula quero que tragam os resultados para que eu os avalie. Agora podem ir. Ah, sr. Smith, por favor, fique um pouco, quero falar com você.

Quando todos saíram, Jack sentou-se em frente à professora, que disse:

–Acho que não fomos apresentados – estendeu-lhe a mão – Sou Ivy Tarkil, e acho que vou ser sua professora de alquimia pelo resto do ano. Vi que você tem um grande potencial para um rapaz tão jovem, o que é raro em alguém da sua idade.

–Obrigado, professora – ele respondeu, lisonjeado – Mas eu sou só um cara curioso, e me interesso por esse tipo de assunto. Mas pretendo passar no exame para alquimista federal, se possível – era óbvio que aquela era a mentira mais descarada possível, porque ele pretendia voltar para Londres o mais cedo que conseguisse – Quem sabe um dia não vou para o hall da fama? É uma chance...

–Pois é, alguns dos que estão lá passaram por esses bancos – respondeu a sra. Tarkil – Christine Aerion é um deles, ela foi uma das minhas melhores alunas. A propósito, acho que você é amigo de Charlotte Aerion, a irmã dela, não é? – ele confirmou – Também uma excelente aluna, com um bom futuro. Espero que você absorva algo dela enquanto estiverem juntos, certo? – deu uma piscadinha – Pode ir, rapaz, mas se puder dê uma passada na biblioteca do QG e olhe esses livros – empurrou-lhe um papel – Até a nossa próxima aula, e espero que você se dedique bastante.

Ele se despediu e saiu, correndo em direção à biblioteca do Quartel, que era realmente imensa. Havia uma seção inteira dedicada apenas à alquimia, com livros que pareciam ter séculos de idade. Folheou alguns, fascinado. Haviam vários símbolos e fórmulas estranhíssimas, círculos complexos, transmutações que pareciam inimagináveis, mas em todas havia o mesmo aviso de que, se a Lei da Troca Equivalente não fosse cumprida, danos sérios poderiam ocorrer. Porém, em nenhuma delas havia a simples menção à porta, ou a qualquer coisa que a valesse.

De repente, sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, e ouviu uma voz austera às suas costas:

–Ora, ora, ora, vejo que a profª Tarkil mandou mais um de seus talentosos pupilos até aqui, não é?

–O quê? – disse Jack, virando-se assustado – Quem... quem é o senhor?

Quando se virou, viu que quem falava era um homem muito alto e forte, com cabelos fartos, curtos e acinzentados e olhos azuis escondidos atrás de óculos. Havia também uma cicatriz que atravessava uma das maçãs do rosto desde a base do olho até o queixo. Ele parecia tão familiar...

–Ah, você deve ser o aluno novo, não é? – disse o homem, amavelmente – Eu sou o marechal Cyriant, e vim para a Cidade do Leste a negócios. Os professores tem me falado muito de você, sr. Smith, que você é um aluno dedicado e que tem um talento natural para a alquimia – e, em tom de confidência – Sabe, eu sempre quis ser um alquimista, mas nunca tive muito jeito.

–Bem, senhor, eu me esforço – respondeu o rapaz, sem tirar os olhos do marechal. Havia algo estranho nele, algo familiar, mas não pôde dizer o que era – Pretendo ser um bom militar e um bom alquimista, entende? E tenho bons amigos, como a Charlotte, o Sam, a Anna...

–Oh, sim, eu os conheço, realmente são bons alunos – retrucou o marechal, que parecia meio estranho depois que falou dos seus amigos – Bom, espero que você goste muito daqui, rapaz, estamos sempre de portas abertas para jovens esforçados e dedicados. Ainda vou ficar aqui por mais alguns dias, garanto que nos veremos outra vez.

–Assim espero – concordou o outro, não tão certo assim – Preciso ir, tenho lições para fazer ainda hoje. Mas foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor, até breve.

Jack saiu rápido, depois de registrar os livros que emprestara. Por que havia algo no marechal que o deixava desconfiado? Algo no olhar dele parecia tão familiar, e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho... Foi com esses pensamentos que se trancou em seu dormitório e atirou-se em sua cama, e começou a brincar com o pequeno bloco de cloródio em suas mãos. Pesava em torno de um quilo, e tinha uma engraçada cor verde-escura, bem brilhante e límpida. Também era bem pesado e duro como concreto.

De acordo com os livros, o cloródio era um metal raríssimo, que poderia ser obtido pela alquimia. Seus usos eram variadíssimos: medicina, mecânica, eletrônica e até como matéria-prima para outras ligas alquímicas. Resolveu repetir a transmutação para ver se não havia conseguido por sorte, e teve a confirmação de que era realmente bom quando fabricou outro bloco de cloródio com a maior facilidade.

"Isso sim é estranho", pensou ele, analisando os dois pedaços do metal à sua frente. "Eu faço isso há menos tempo do que todos aqui, então por que sou tão bom? Será que a porta tem algo a ver com isso? E se eu perguntasse alguma coisa para alguém, será que...? Ah, não, ou me achariam maluco ou me veriam como um perigo, é melhor eu ficar quieto".

De repente, ouviu socos na porta, e assim que abriu Sam entrou esbaforido, dizendo rápido:

–Você vai ter que me dizer como fez aquilo! – ele estava ofegante – É sério, eu preciso de uma nota boa com a Tarkil e, para isso, preciso aparecer com um bloco de cloródio pronto na próxima aula!

–Divirta-se – disse Jack, jogando um dos blocos na direção do amigo – Onde estão as garotas?

–Anna está numa aula de tiro e Lotte está na biblioteca – respondeu o outro – Vamos ter a tarde livre, o que acha de darmos uma volta pela cidade?

–Podemos fazer isso?

–Ora, é claro! Venha, vou te mostrar o lugar!

A cidade era mesmo um lugar muito interessante. O QG e a Academia ficavam bem no centro, e no mesmo quarteirão ficava a prefeitura. Em volta, havia uma infinidade de lojas, pessoas e veículos diferentes, e o movimento era tão grande que fazia Londres parecer uma cidade do interior. Sam ia apresentando as lojas uma a uma, e às vezes cumprimentava as pessoas que passavam. A variedade de tipos era realmente muito divertida.

–Nem se você andasse por aqui uma semana inteira ia conhecer tudo – dizia Sam – Mas o importante é conhecer o centro. Minha mãe mora por aqui, sabe? Ela tem uma loja de materiais para alquimia, a maior da cidade, que fica no mercado. Depois eu a apresento a você – e olhando diretamente a Jack – Mas, mudando de assunto, é verdade que você conversou com o Marechal?

–É, sim, por quê?

–Bem, eu sou filho do Coronel e mesmo assim só falei com ele pessoalmente duas ou três vezes. Você é um cara de sorte, sabe?

Então, os dois passaram em frente a uma banca de jornais. Um deles, o maior, trazia em garrafais letras vermelhas a manchete ATAQUE A ALUNOS DA ACADEMIA CENTRAL.

–Cara, o que é isso?! – exclamou Jack, pegando um dos jornais – Como assim?

–Me deixe ver isso aí! – respondeu Sam, lendo sobre o ombro do outro – Caramba, como é que eles conseguiram isso?! Ouve só: _"Na manhã passada, um grupo de dez alunos da Academia do Quartel-General Central foram atacado dentro das próprias instalações da escola. Dois deles sofreram ferimentos graves na cabeça e nas costas, outros três tiveram braços quebrados e o restante, escoriações e hematomas. O grupo pesquisava o uso da alquimia na medicina e, segundo boatos e depoimentos de alunos que testemunharam o caso, o ataque pode ter sido provocado pela organização terrorista conhecida como a Legião Negra, conhecida por, no passado, ter feito várias vítimas dentro de todos os QGs do país, em especial alquimistas e estudantes de alquimia"._

–E isso não é tudo! – emendou Jack, continuando a leitura – _"Sabe-se que todos eles tinham alguma ligação de parentesco com outros militares que ocupavam altos postos pelo país. Por essa razão, a direção da Academia decidiu reforçar a segurança para os alunos, restringindo saídas e entradas e estabelecendo um toque de recolher num raio de um quilômetro ao redor do QG e, estuda-se, essa medida pode ser aplicada também às outras Academias de Amestris"._ Trocando em miúdos, se houver outro ataque, vão nos prender dentro da Academia!

Eles compraram o jornal, e voltaram rapidamente para o QG. Na hora do jantar, sentaram-se no refeitório junto com Anna e Charlotte e mostraram a notícia a elas. Ambas ficaram brancas como leite. Todos os alunos já estavam sabendo também, e logo uma inflamada discussão sobre esse assunto se formou ao redor da mesa deles.

–Eu tenho um tio que trabalha lá – disse uma garota baixinha, de cabelos pretos e lisos bem longos e presos em duas tranças e de olhos bem puxados – Ele viu tudo, e me disse que foram uns caras enormes, vestidos de pretos até a cabeça e armados com bastões. De acordo com ele, os caras sabiam exatamente em quem iam bater, e assim que os alunos apareceram eles surgiram como que das sombras! O resto da história todo mundo conhece.

–Pois é, e outras histórias mais cabeludas também estão aparecendo – disse outro garoto, parecido com a primeira – A que a Lin está contando foi praticamente a mesma que saiu no jornal. A descrição que esse cara deu dos agressores bate com a da Legião Negra...

–Quem é a Legião Negra? – Jack não resistiu e perguntou, sabendo que já ouvira esse nome antes. –Eles são uma organização terrorista – respondeu Charlotte, com um tom estranhamente amargo – Até uns nove ou dez anos atrás, saíam pondo medo e fazendo o que queriam pelas cidades do Leste, do Oeste e a Cidade Central. Até os próprios militares tinham medo deles, e nessa época vários alquimistas federais morreram, inclusive a minha irmã.

–Ah, me desculpe, Lotte, eu não queria tocar nesse assunto – emendou-se o rapaz – Mas e então, o que aconteceu depois?

–Não se sabe – respondeu a garota – Tudo o que se sabe é que depois de matar a Christine eles sumiram no mundo. Nunca conseguimos prender nenhum deles, e nem temos idéia de quem eram. A verdade é que a Legião Negra existe há mais ou menos oitenta anos, e surgiu um pouco depois do desaparecimento do Edward Elric. De tempos em tempos, eles reaparecem, saem fazendo bagunça e depois somem como se dissolvessem na terra.

–Aqui no jornal diz que eles atacaram filhos de outros militares com uma patente mais alta – manifestou-se Anna – O que quer dizer que tem bastante gente ameaçada aqui também. Pensem só, depois da Central, a Academia do Leste é a melhor escola do país, é lógico que o próximo alvo será aqui – olhou todos a sua volta – Ou seja, todos nós corremos risco também.

–_Todos_ nós, Lothran? – disse outro garoto, zombeteiramente – Não somos _todos_ filhos de militares.

–Pode ser, Althor, mas pense só – Anna não desistia, mas pareceu um tanto desconfortável depois da fala do rapaz – Em que lugar do país se desenvolve a maior pesquisa depois da Cidade Central? – e para todos – É aqui mesmo. Aqui se pesquisa desde medicina e alquimia até desenvolvimento de armas. É através dos alunos que esses caras estão tentando atingir o Exército.

–Mas por quê? O que exatamente eles estão querendo? – quem falava era Sam – Não vai adiantar aumentar a segurança apenas para os alunos, temos que descobrir do que a Legião está atrás.

–E assim protegê-lo, antes que seja roubado – completou Jack, lembrando-se de histórias que ouvira, em Hogwarts, sobre uma tal pedra filosofal e dos problemas que ela causara – Faz sentido.

–Tudo o que sei é que esse foi o primeiro, mas não vai ser o último ataque, podem escrever isso – retrucou Lin – Se a Anna estiver certa, a Academia do Leste será a próxima, e quem garante que dessa vez eles só vão dar uma surra? E se a ordem deles, depois, for "localizar e destruir"?

–Não vale a pena ficar pensando em bobagens – cortou Lotte – Nada vai nos acontecer, porque o diretor logo vai tomar uma providência para nos proteger.

–Ele vai nos prender nos alojamentos, isso sim – rebateu Anna – Toque de recolher, restrição de saídas... É claro que vai acontecer a mesma coisa aqui!

A discussão continuava animada, até que uma voz pelos alto-falantes anunciou o fim da hora do jantar. Quando eles saíram do refeitório, a mesma garota de olhos puxados chamou Jack, acompanhada pelo rapaz parecido com ela, possivelmente seu irmão. Já foi dizendo:

–Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados – ela apertou a mão dele – Sou Lin Wukong, e esse é o meu irmão Chow. Ouvimos o que você disse.

–Por que é que eu nunca vi vocês dois nas aulas? – perguntou Jack – Eu conheço todo mundo da turma do último ano, sabe, e nunca os vi.

–Isso é porque nós estamos no segundo ano do curso, ainda – respondeu Chow – Lin está estudando para ser médica, e eu para ser um cientista. Ficamos sabendo que você é um ótimo alquimista, sabe?

–As notícias correm por aqui, mesmo – disse o outro, sentindo as orelhas quentes.

–O que você queria? – quem disse foi Lin, rindo – Passamos a maior parte do tempo aqui dentro, nossa maior diversão é falar da vida dos outros, não é?

Riram mais e começaram a conversar animadamente. Lin e Chow vieram de Xing, um país no extremo leste de Amestris. Os dois eram filhos de uma família de pesquisadores que os mandou até Amestris para estudarem, e eles tinham a idéia de também se tornar alquimistas federais, se possível.

–É necessário ser versátil, sabe? – falou Chow, ao explicar o que os dois faziam em Amestris – Mais da metade dos alunos daqui quer ser um alquimista federal, usar um relógio legal e já entrar no exército como Major, mas eu já penso diferente. Em Xing, usamos a alquimia para pesquisas e medicina, e é assim que quero continuar. Se quisermos fazer isso, aqui é o lugar onde teremos mais apoio do governo. Sem falar que, se passarmos na prova, teremos acesso a todo o acervo do país.

–Em outras palavras, o sonho de vida do Chow é ficar sentado atrás de uma mesa – cortou Lin, rindo – Ele vive dizendo que não quer se envolver com batalhas e brigas por aí.

–Então como pretende continuar no exército? – agora quem ria era Jack – Lembre-se, se te convocarem, você terá que ir sem reclamar!

–Eu sei, mas prefiro não pensar nisso agora.

Por fim, eles chegaram os dormitórios e se separaram. Quando a luz se apagou e ele esborrachou-se sobre sua cama, pensamentos confusos brotavam de todos os cantos de sua mente. Por um lado, sentia-se feliz e realizado, fazendo algo de que gostava e com vários amigos à sua volta, mas por outro a saudade e a preocupação com o irmão o deprimiam. Na certa, Martin pensava que ele estava morto, ou coisa pior. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de voltar para Londres, para sua casa, o mais cedo possível.

Mas parecia haver algo naquela história que não batia. Charlotte parecia extremamente abalada ao ouvir sobre a Legião Negra. Tudo bem, eles haviam matado a sua irmã, mas ela parecia saber mais do que dissera. Anna também parecia esconder algo grave. Mas, depois pensou, se até mesmo ele próprio escondia coisas, como poderia julgar? Com esses pensamentos, dormiu profundamente, tendo sonhos confusos.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Os dias passavam, e a prova de admissão de Jack se aproximava cada vez mais. Ele estudava como um louco, coma ajuda paciente de seus amigos, e isso ocupava todo o seu tempo livre. Nas poucas horas vagas, pesquisava uma maneira de voltar para Londres, sem que os outros percebessem. Os professores já o tinham em alta conta, e o ajudavam em tudo.

Mesmo assim, ele não tivera coragem de contar a ninguém que viera daquela porta. Na verdade, nem fazia idéia de quantas pessoas sabiam da existência da passagem entre Londres e Amestris. Será que outras pessoas haviam feito o mesmo que ele? Havia alguns poucos que fizeram o caminho inverso, e ele tinha razões para acreditar que aquele rapaz, Edward Elric, fora um dos que conseguiram.

O marechal permanecia no Quartel do Leste, e tinha um interesse particular por ele. Sempre que o encontrava na biblioteca, incentivava suas pesquisas, dizendo que era de rapazes dedicados e inteligentes como ele que o Exército precisava. Isso era um pouco estranho, já que havia vários outros estudantes pesquisando ao mesmo tempo e o marechal falava apenas com ele. Havia, também, algo muito familiar naquele rosto, algo que lembrava alguém próximo, um amigo.

Ele também ficara sabendo de ataques isolados por todo o país atribuídos à Legião Negra. A cada notícia que surgia, Charlotte ficava mais acabrunhada, e os outros alunos, mais assustados. Parecia apenas uma questão de tempo até o próximo acontecer na própria Academia.

Um dia, numa tarde particularmente quente, eles estavam no pátio, jogando conversa fora depois da aula. Conversavam animadamente, e não perceberam quando sombras moveram-se muito rápido ao redor deles.

–Viram alguma coisa? – a primeira a perceber foi Lin, que olhou em volta assustada. De repente, Anna também se virou, com sobressalto, e fez sinal para que todos se calassem. Imediatamente, todos ficaram de pé, em posição de ataque.

–O que foi? – sussurrou Chow às duas – O que vocês viram?

Mas não houve tempo para respostas. No décimo de segundo seguinte, vários vultos encapuzados surgiram de todos os lados. De costas um para o outro, os amigos se viram cercados por pelo menos quinze pessoas totalmente vestidas de negro. E já no outro instante, eles começaram a bater com os punhos, pés e bastões. Jack foi quem mais apanhou: por estar totalmente cercado e desarmado, além de não ser tão forte como os outros, não conseguia se esquivar. Charlotte e Lin faziam o que podiam para protegê-lo, enquanto, do outro lado, Anna, Chow e Sam tentavam expulsar os invasores.

–PEGUEM ELES! PEGUEM TODOS! NÃO OS DEIXEM FUGIR! – eles berravam sem parar, como se quisessem deixar claro que estavam lá para dar a eles uma lição que nunca esqueceriam.

Então, depois de alguns minutos longos e assustadores, Jack ouviu um grito feminino, e ao se virar viu Charlotte batendo as mãos no chão e fazendo surgir pontas no chão, que faziam os agressores se desequilibrarem. Aproveitando a deixa, Sam desenhou rapidamente um círculo na mão, com caneta esferográfica, e passou a atear fogo nas roupas de quem entrasse em seu alcance. Lin transmutava as pedras do chão em bolas com pontas e as atirava por todos os cantos. Jack, com esforço, conseguiu se levantar e acertar alguns, e Anna, quando viu que Chow estava cercado, saltou, chutou e acertou socos nos oponentes. Por fim, depois de uma luta feroz, os invasores correram de volta e pularam o muro.

–Devemos agradecer ao sr. Klunx – disse ela ofegante, caindo de joelhos sobre o chão – As aulas de defesa pessoal realmente foram úteis. Vocês estão bem?

–Na medida do possível, sim – respondeu Sam, levantando-se – É melhor irmos para a enfermaria e, de lá, falar com o diretor. Aqueles caras vieram aqui atrás de nós.

–Esse ataque segue o padrão dos outros – concordou Charlotte, sentada no chão, analisando o próprio joelho esfolado que vertia sangue sobre a meia – Um grupo relativamente numeroso de alunos, espancado por um grupo de invasores três vezes maior. Quase todos nós somos alquimistas, sem falar em quem tem algum parentesco com outros militares. E eles sabiam quem éramos e vieram justamente para nos pegar. Na certa, ficaram vigiando por dias.

Eles foram até a enfermaria, cada um num estado pior que o outro. A enfermeira, ao vê-los com hematomas, escoriações, roupas rasgadas, cabelos desalinhados, ficou horrorizada. Chow, que estava em pior estado, havia quebrado três dentes e destroncado a mão, e Jack quebrou uma costela. Os outros, apesar de muitas marcas e do corpo todo doendo, estavam mais ou menos inteiros, e por isso, logo depois dos curativos, foram correndo falar com o diretor.

–Isso é estranho – disse Chow, fraco, deitado e já enfaixado – A escola é imensa, e os filhos de praticamente todo o alto escalão do leste estudam aqui. Por que justamente nós?

–Pois é – respondeu Jack, um pouco tonto – Eu não sou filho de nenhum cara importante, estou aqui há menos de um mês. Você e a Lin tem um tio no QG Central, mas a patente dele não é muito alta, é? Acho que a Anna também não tem nenhum parente importante, então só sobram o Sam e a Lotte, mas a irmã dela já morreu...

–A verdade é que eles conseguiram furar a segurança daqui. E agora, pode ter certeza de que isso aqui vai virar uma prisão.

–Nem me fale... Ai, minha cabeça! Preciso levar as aulas de defesa pessoal mais a sério. Mas o pior de tudo é que a minha prova de admissão vai acontecer logo, e preciso estar inteiro até lá.

Minutos depois, o diretor apareceu, seguido do marechal e de variar outras pessoas. Sam, que tinha um enorme esparadrapo na testa, estava ao lado de um homem praticamente idêntico a ele, com os cabelos um pouco grisalhos, e Anna, com a mão enfaixada, estava na porta, longe de todos. Nem Charlotte nem Lin estavam lá. Assim que entraram, o diretor já foi dizendo:

–Era só o que nos faltava! Um ataque aos nossos alunos! – exasperado, ele parecia duas vezes mais alto – E somente uma organização como a Legião Negra poderia ter furado a segurança daqui.

–Não sejamos precipitados, Ludwig – observou o marechal, amavelmente – Talvez sejam só alguns desordeiros que estão se aproveitando da fama da Legião.

–Não é tão simples assim, senhor! – interrompeu Chow – Eles sabiam quem éramos, todos nós.

–Mesmo assim, vocês não precisam se preocupar. Todos nós tomaremos as providências necessárias para que isso não se repita – dessa vez quem se manifestava era o homem ao lado de Sam – A segurança daqui será reforçada, para que coisas como essa não voltem a acontecer.

–Existe algum suspeito, senhor? – perguntou Jack, a cabeça ainda doendo.

–Estamos apurando o caso ainda, meu rapaz – respondeu o diretor – Garantimos que em breve pegaremos o responsável por esses ataques todos – mas Jack nunca ouviu as últimas palavras, pois acabou caindo num sono profundo. Acordou horas depois, com Charlotte à sua cabeceira, Lin sentada ao lado e Anna ao pé da cama.

Tentou se levantar, mas o corpo doía retumbantemente. Olhou para o lado e viu Chow profundamente adormecido, com Lin massageando os cabelos do irmão. Sam estava de pé, perto da porta. Todos tinham olhares graves e sérios, e ele pôde ver que Lotte tinha alguns papéis nas mãos.

–Gente, o que foi que houve? – deu um sorriso fraco – É sério, estou bem, não precisam ficar olhando com essa cara de enterro pra mim!

–Sam, pode fechar a porta, por favor? – Lotte evitou olhar diretamente para Jack, enquanto o outro passava a chave no trinco – Fique vigiando, não quero que a enfermeira nos interrompa.

–O que aconteceu? – o comportamento estranho de seus amigos começou a assustar o rapaz – Vocês estão tão estranhos...

Nesse momento, Lotte abriu com cuidado os papéis que segurava, e colocou-os sobre o colo de Jack. Ele, ao ver do que se tratava, sentiu a cor sumir do rosto, enquanto percebia os olhares acusadores dos outros sobre si. Aqueles eram os pergaminhos, junto com sua varinha e uma foto dele com o irmão, tirada no dia de sua formatura em Hogwarts, que sempre trazia com ele.

–É melhor você começar a explicar tudo isso aqui direitinho, senhor Jack Smith – murmurou Charlotte, os olhos estreitos e ameaçadores – E sem mentiras, dessa vez, ou vai se arrepender.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

_ANNA: Como é que ele pôde fazer isso conosco?_

_LIN: Você tem razão, ruiva, eu adoraria arrancar a verdade dele._

_SAM: Ah, qual é, meninas, deixem o cara se explicar. Garanto que ele teve seus motivos. Acho que, no lugar dele, nem eu mesmo confiaria em vocês._

_CHOW: O que é que você está insinuando, hein?_

_SAM: Nada não, nada... (gota)_

_CHARLOTTE: Parem de falar abobrinhas, vocês todos. É por isso que ninguém leva as cenas dos próximos capítulos a sério. Ele está errado, sim, mas agora é a hora de sua defesa. Deixem ele falar. No próximo capítulo, explicações, discussões e início do tão esperado teste de ingresso na Academia. Quero ver todos vocês aqui para ler __**Segredos revelados**__. Até lá!_

_JACK: (acorda) O que é que tá havendo aqui, hein?_

_SAM: Não acredito que você dormiu o epílogo inteiro!_

_JACK: Ahn... e o que eu perdi?_

_CHARLOTTE: Você já vai descobrir..._


	5. Segredos revelados

_**Capítulo 4: Segredos revelados**_

Naquele momento, Jack sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões. Eles o descobriram, mas como? Na certa, Lin e Lotte, aproveitando que ele estava quase desacordado, foram até o seu quarto. Mas o que procuravam? Será que já sabiam do segredo há mais tempo? Mas, por outro lado, que direito eles tinham de lhe cobrar qualquer resposta? Logo eles, que tantos segredos pareciam esconder?

–Você não tem o direito de falar de mim! – exclamou ele, reagindo furioso ao interrogatório – Todos aqui escondem coisas de todos, por que é que isso é tão importante? São manuscritos, droga, eu os encontrei numa biblioteca perto da minha casa. E essa foto é de uns amigos, que mal há nisso?

–Eu nunca vi uma foto se mexer – retrucou Anna, displicente – E essa varetinha, o que é?

–Isso sem falar desses manuscritos – observou Sam – Eu andei dando uma olhada enquanto você dormia, e eles parecem bastante familiares...

–Algo que os alquimistas mais renomados procuram há mais de oitenta anos... – continuou Lin.

–E que muitos pensam que é uma lenda... – emendou Lotte.

–VOCÊS QUEREM ME EXPLICAR DO QUE É QUE ESTÃO FALANDO? – berrou Jack, já aborrecido – Eu nem sei de quem são essas porcarias!

–Não... não sabe? – disse Anna, surpresa, de olhos arregalados – Espere um pouco... conte tudo o que aconteceu desde quando você encontrou isso.

Então, suspirando, Jack contou toda a verdade, falando desde a pesquisa que fazia há anos, de como sonhou com a porta, como realizou as primeiras transmutações, até o dia em que conseguiu cruzar a passagem até a Cidade do Leste. Terminou dizendo:

–...e eu realmente não espero que vocês acreditem em mim, mas essa é a verdade. Perdi meus poderes mágicos quando atravessei a porta, e agora preciso voltar para Londres, para meu irmão. Vocês entendem? É por isso que eu não podia contar nada.

O silêncio se formou, tenso e profundo. De repente, Sam começou a rir, como se tivesse acabado de tirar um peso imenso das costas. Isso deixou Jack constrangido, já que achava que, na certa, eles pensavam que ele havia ficado doido com a surra.

–Cara, você nasceu virado para a lua, mesmo! – ele disse – Poderia ter encontrado milhões de pessoas que provavelmente iriam querer te ferrar, mas encontrou justamente pessoas que acreditam em você totalmente!

–É sério? – Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

–Bem, estamos pesquisando sobre essa porta há três anos – respondeu Charlotte, também sorrindo aliviada – E você é a prova viva de que ela existe e que pode ser cruzada.

–Não, eu não sou prova de nada, eu sou uma aberração da natureza – retrucou o rapaz – Existe uma razão para, teoricamente, ninguém do meu mundo fazer alquimia, e não sei por que eu consigo.

–Não importa – respondeu Sam – Eu e a Lotte estamos pesquisando juntos há muito tempo. Andamos nos correspondendo com Lin e Chow, quando eles ainda estudavam em Xing, para trocar idéias e tentar chegar a um resultado. Anna nos ajuda: ela não é alquimista, mas é quem tem acesso aos melhores livros do mundo, por ser filha do marechal.

–Como é que é?

–Exatamente – respondeu Anna, suspirando – Mas ele é o maior cretino do mundo, sabe? Abandonou a minha mãe e eu quando eu era só um bebê, e nunca mais deu notícias. Depois, queria que eu fosse para o quartel-general central para ficar com ele e "repor o tempo perdido" – bufou – Por isso vim para cá, e dei sorte de conhecer vocês.

–Mas vocês ainda não me explicaram qual é a desses pergaminhos – cortou o primeiro – Até agora, não entendi xongas. E como vocês o pegaram na minha gaveta?

–Fomos até lá buscar seus documentos, sabe? – respondeu Lin, sem jeito – A enfermeira disse que precisava saber se você tinha alergia a algum medicamento, e como isso vem marcado em nossos crachás, fomos até seu quarto buscar o seu. Então acabamos achando.

–Só tem um pequeno detalhe: a gaveta estava trancada à chave.

–Podemos dizer que ela não está mais – respondeu a própria, mais sem jeito ainda – Mas, voltando aos pergaminhos, vê esse símbolo aí? – apontou para a seta com a serpente.

–É claro, mas o que tem ele? Parece um tipo de assinatura, sei lá...

–Porque é isso que é, uma assinatura, ou algo parecido com uma – explicou Lotte – E essa assinatura pertence, diz a lenda, ao próprio Alquimista de Aço, que registrou todo o seu conhecimento em alquimia e o espalhou pelo mundo. A primeira parte, que ensina os princípios básicos, ele levou com ele quando cruzou a porta. Provavelmente, queria ensinar alguém de lá a vir para Amestris continuar o seu trabalho.

–Então quer dizer que isso não está completo ainda? Que há mais partes?

–De acordo com a história, ele dividiu tudo o que sabia em quatro livros, denominados Crônicas Alquímicas. Cada parte permite que a próxima seja localizada, e quando as quatro se encontram, fornecem conhecimento suficiente para produzir coisas como a Pedra Filosofal – respondeu Sam – E essa pedra poderia aumentar muito o poder do alquimista que a está portando, permitindo até mesmo trazer uma pessoa morta de volta à vida.

–Mas e a Troca Equivalente? Ela tem que ser cumprida, então o que uma pessoa dá em troca para trazer outra de volta à vida? Isso é impossível, e muito perigoso.

–Com certeza – observou Charlotte – Mas não quando você está com essa pedra. Ela permite que a Lei da Troca Equivalente seja violada, mas sabemos que é extremamente difícil produzir uma dessas. Na verdade, não temos a menor idéia do que ela é feita.

–Vocês poderiam ficar famosos com toda essa pesquisa – disse Jack, por fim, sorrindo – Decifrar a base da alquimia seria genial.

–Isso seria suicídio, isso sim – cortou Charlotte – O que acha que a minha irmã estava pesquisando quando foi assassinada? Estamos apenas continuando a pesquisa dela.

Nesse momento, Chow acordou. Sonolento, disse, com a voz pastosa:

–E então, disseram a ele?

–É o que estamos fazendo – respondeu Lin – Quando acordar de verdade, te conto tudo.

Eles ouviram passos, e rapidamente Sam destrancou a porta, enquanto as meninas escondiam os papéis, a foto e a varinha. Então, a enfermeira entrou e distribuiu os remédios, ainda resmungando que, no tempo dela a escola seria inteira revistada para que os agressores fossem capturados e recebessem uma surra da qual se lembrariam até a próxima encarnação. Quando ela saiu, Sam disse:

–É melhor a gente ir, está tarde e vai parecer suspeito se continuarmos aqui – deu um sorriso de complacência para os dois amigos, que teriam que passar a noite na enfermaria – Olha, Jack, desculpe se nós parecemos meio agressivos, sabe? Você é um cara legal, e vamos te ajudar.

–Obrigado – respondeu o próprio – E vou ajudar no que puder, tá bem? Me mantenham informado.

Eles saíram, e poucos minutos a enfermeira apagou as luzes. Mas Jack não conseguiu dormir, e ficou se debatendo boa parte da noite pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Em menos de um mês naquela cidade, tanta coisa aconteceu, e só agora elas pareciam ter relação umas com as outras. De repente, ele aparecia num lugar estranho e era encontrado justamente pelas pessoas que estavam tentando descobrir o que acontecia no lugar de onde ele próprio viera. Anna era filha do marechal, mas odiava tudo o que se relacionava com o pai ou com a Cidade Central, e isso explicava o motivo pelo qual ela ficou tão assustada ao saber dos ataques da Legião Negra. Já Charlotte... ela ainda parecia ter segredos guardados, segredos terríveis.

E o mais incrível era que ela conseguia usar alquimia sem círculos de transmutação. Por que escondia um talento tão grande? Nas outras vezes em que a vira fazendo transmutações, ela sempre desenhava os círculos como qualquer outro alquimista. Parecia que ninguém mais havia reparado... ou fazia de conta. E ele lembrava-se bem que o alquimista favorito dela também tinha esse poder.

Ele virou-se várias vezes, mas nada de o sono vir. Havia acontecido algo naquela porta, ele sabia, e seja o que for que controlava a passagem sabia o que estava fazendo quando mandou-o para Amestris. Pelo que conhecia da geografia daquele continente, poderia ter caído num deserto, ou talvez no meio de uma cidade como Ishmaly, a cidade recentemente construída pelos antigos habitantes de Ishbal, que odiavam os alquimistas mais que o próprio demônio.

Por fim, havia aquele ataque da Legião Negra, direcionado a ele. Eles sabiam seu sobrenome, e se quisessem realmente atacar alguém como Sam ou Anna, poderia até fazer sentido, mas que motivos ele daria para levar uma surra daquelas, se estava lá há tão pouco tempo? Os hematomas e marcas pelo seu corpo não o deixariam esquecer daquilo por um bom tempo.

Essas dúvidas o perseguiram a noite toda, e só conseguiu adormecer quando amanheceu. Passou ainda alguns dias na enfermaria, e seus amigos lhe levavam as lições todos os dias. Quando se recuperou totalmente, a primeira coisa que fez foi correr para a biblioteca e pesquisar sobre a pedra filosofal. Encontrou muito pouco na biblioteca da escola, e por alguma razão ficou com medo de pesquisar na biblioteca do QG. Depois de ouvir tudo o que ouvira, sentia que a simples menção à pedra filosofal poderia provocar desconfiança.

Quando recebeu a alta, já estava muito próximo do dia da sua prova de admissão, e começou a estudar como nunca. Mal saía do quarto, a não ser para as aulas, e por isso acabou esquecendo por uns tempos todo o episódio. Sua aula favorita era a de alquimia, e a professora Tarkil dava sinais de gostar muito dele.

Como havia sido previsto, novas regras de segurança foram estabelecidas. Havia um toque de recolher para toda a área da Academia, e antes das nove da noite todos já deveriam estar em seus dormitórios. A vigilância havia aumentado, e muito, e por alguma razão extremamente absurda e inexplicável, a biblioteca do quartel era quase proibida aos alunos. Eles só podiam entrar lá com autorização especial de um professor, o que era difícil conseguir. Era como se alguém estivesse tentando esconder alguma coisa, mas o quê? E de quem?

Um dia, no meio de uma aula de história, um garoto baixinho surgiu à porta da sala e chamou por Anna. Ela saiu atrás dele, e alguns minutos depois voltou para a sala, totalmente transtornada, vermelha de raiva, os cabelos ainda mais desalinhados do que o normal. Sam até tentou perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar tão cortante que o calou imediatamente. Assim que a aula acabou e todos foram embora, Jack viu que ela mordia os lábios, como se estivesse se controlando para não gritar, e com toda a cautela perguntou:

–O que aconteceu, hein?

–O marechal acabou de me chamar na sala do diretor – respondeu ela, evitando claramente dizer a palavra "pai" – Ele quer que eu me transfira daqui para a Cidade Central a qualquer custo!

–E você vai? – indagou Sam, visivelmente preocupado.

–Não seja bobo, é claro que não! – respondeu ela, a raiva transparente em seus olhos – Mas quem ele pensa que é? De repente, vem como uma conversinha mole, de que quer se redimir dos erros, e que na Cidade Central, receberei uma educação melhor e etc e tal. Mas não me importa. Não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo, e não dou a mínima para o que ele diz.

–Queria ter metade da sua personalidade, Ann – disse Lotte, com um sorriso – Dizer sempre o que pensa, sem ligar para os outro... Pessoas como você são raras nesse mundo.

–Mas uma coisa me fez pensar – continuou Anna, andando em volta dos outros – Ele parecia tão preocupado... como se soubesse de algo que fosse acontecer em breve, e por isso estivesse com pressa de me tirar daqui.

–Como assim? – Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha – O que eles disseram?

–Nada de mais, mas o tom que o marechal usava, bem... ele parecia preocupado – respondeu a ruiva – Esse é o tipo de coisa que você sente só de ouvir uma pessoa falar.

–Se foi tudo como você disse, mesmo, então a coisa é séria – disse Sam – Vai espioná-lo?

–Mais ou menos isso, cara – retrucou ela –Vou tentar averiguar. Alguma coisa está acontecendo, e parece bem séria. Por outra razão, ele não iria querer me tirar daqui só agora, depois de mais de quinze anos, não acham? E também não faz sentido, ele até alegou que aqui não era seguro, mas não foi a Academia Central a primeira a ser atacada? Preciso descobrir o que ele quer!

–E como você vai fazer isso sem parecer suspeita, Ann? – disse Jack – Acho que não é segredo para ninguém que você não quer ver seu pai nem pintado de verde.

–Não mencione a palavra "pai", por favor – a outra ficou ainda mais aborrecida – Mas isso é fácil: basta falar com a minha mãe, ela fala com o marechal com freqüência para acertar a pensão que ele paga para nós – deu um sorrisinho malicioso – É só pedir que ela pergunta o que eu quiser.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Anna conservava os olhos baixos, como se pensasse no que havia ouvido. A mente de Jack também trabalhava: "Será que ela está considerando a possibilidade de ir para a Cidade Central? Sei lá, ela está parecendo tão confusa, e nunca a vi assim. Anna sempre pareceu tão segura de si, tão decidida... é muito esquisito vê-la assim tão frágil".

–Olha, Ann, qualquer coisa que você decidir terá o nosso apoio, independente do que seja – disse Sam, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da amiga – Qualquer coisa, não se esqueça.

–Valeu, Sam, você é mesmo muito legal – ela sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria – Mas eu só vou embora daqui amarrada em um saco de batatas.

–Isso não vai parar por aí, não é? – Lotte, com os olhos fixos no chão, disse preocupada – O seu pai é o marechal, ele vai tentar te obrigar de alguma forma a ir embora, e eu duvido que ele seja tão diplomático da próxima vez.

–Também pensei nisso, sabe? – a ruiva começou a andar em círculos na sala – E, por Deus, estou morrendo de medo do que ele pode fazer. E se ele tentar fazer algo com vocês, tipo represálias na escola ou coisa assim? Não sei o que eu iria fazer.

–Deixe que nós nos preocupemos com isso, tá bem? – Jack abraçou a amiga, com um sorriso – Se ele vier, que venha, estaremos prontos. Você não tem medo dele, tem? Porque nós não temos.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e sorriu, com um ar de alívio, depois abraçou os três amigos ao mesmo tempo. Quando saíram da sala, ela parecia pelo menos duas toneladas mais leve. Ver a amiga feliz era algo que deixava Jack também muito contente.

Os três foram para a biblioteca da escola, o local preferido dos alunos da Academia para fazer lições, encontrar pessoas de outras turmas e fofocar. Nem é preciso dizer que aquela era a biblioteca mais barulhenta que Jack já havia visto, apesar dos veementes protestos da bibliotecária.

Só quando chegou à biblioteca lembrou-se de que aquela era a véspera de sua prova, e que precisava rever toda a matéria. Ficou lá até o horário do toque de recolher, estudando, e ainda levou para o seu quarto uma imensa pilha de livros para estudar durante a noite. Foi dormir tarde da noite, com a cabeça fervendo, e mesmo com todo o cansaço demorou a cair no sono. A insônia havia se tornado parte da sua vida, desde que chegara lá.

Teve um sonho confuso. No primeiro momento, estava novamente de frente à porta, a mesma que o permitira chegar até Amestris. Hesitou em abrir: tinha medo de voltar para Londres e descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho maluco. Então, ouviu a mesma voz que ouvira das outras vezes, dizendo:

–Olá, Jack, vejo que nos encontramos novamente. Preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

–Quer me dizer quem é você? – o rapaz não estava para brincadeiras – Há quanto tempo você fica atormentando meus sonhos? O que é que você quer de mim?

–Calma, sr. Smith, eu vim lhe ajudar – respondeu a voz, num tom doce e enigmático – Eu não trouxe você até aqui à toa, como não o fiz da outra vez. Você está onde gostaria – e, principalmente, onde _eu_ gostaria que você estivesse.

–Onde você gost... Peraí, quer dizer que você me usou para que eu chegasse aqui? – exclamou ele, exasperado – É melhor você me explicar o que está havendo, e AGORA MESMO.

–Soube que você descobriu que seus amigos são parecidos com você – respondeu a voz, impassível – Mentes abertas, sedentas por descobrir o que está escondido. Todos vocês querem a mesma coisa, e eu posso lhes ajudar a encontrá-la. Aliás, apenas eu posso lhes ajudar, agora.

–Ah, é? – o tom de Jack era jocoso – E o que é que estamos procurando?

–A verdade – a voz se tornou quase um sussurro – É isso que vocês querem. E a alquimia é a maneira de alcançar a verdade suprema, acima de todas as outras.

–Hum, bem interessante. Continue, por favor.

–Quem alcança essa verdade tem poder alquímico ilimitado, mas é muito difícil obtê-la. Você precisa das Crônicas Alquímicas: eles lhe apontarão a direção.

–E onde eu as encontro?

–Não será fácil, é claro. Elas estão espalhadas por aí, e chegar até elas é uma prova de que você as merece. Você precisa merecer a verdade para poder possuí-la.

–Mas o que é essa verdade? Uma coisa, uma pessoa, uma informação?

–Você descobrirá em breve. Um de seus amigos falará sobre isso, então permaneça atento.

A porta, então, se abriu, e o sugou para dentro daquele túnel. Nesse momento, Jack acordou com a cabeça doendo muito. Estava de volta ao alojamento, e o relógio marcava quatro da manhã. Sentiu que alguém tocava seu ombro e, quando olhou para ver quem era, ouviu uma voz feminina dizendo suavemente:

–Está na hora, sr. Smith. Vamos começar bem cedo.

–Profª Tarkil? – ele murmurou, quando acendeu a luz e viu quem era – Por que está aqui?

–Vamos começar a sua prova, rapaz – respondeu ela, sorrindo – Eu vim para chamá-lo. Vamos começar com o exame médico e, ao amanhecer, você vai começar o teste.

Ela saiu, e ele vestiu-se rapidamente. Logo depois, acompanhou a professora até a enfermaria, onde foi submetido a todo tipo de exame conhecido pelo homem. Como esperado, ele tinha uma saúde de ferro, e passou por essa etapa sem o menor problema. Depois, tomou um rápido café da manhã e seguiu a professora até uma porta. Quando entrou, ela fechou-se às suas costas, e à sua frente pôde ver uma única carteira com uma prova e um lápis. Pôde ouvir a voz da professora dizendo-lhe:

–Seja bem-vindo ao seu teste de admissão, sr. Smith. Espero que tenha se preparado bem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

_ANNA: Por que é que logo eu tenho que fazer o prólogo do próximo capítulo se eu nem apareço nele? Ah, que se dane. A gente se enganou em relação ao Jack, mas acho que ele também ficou meio passado ao ouvir aquelas coisas sobre nós. E o meu p... quer dizer, o Marechal inventou uma regra mais absurda que a outra._

_No próximo capítulo, vocês verão (de verdade) o teste de admissão do Jack em detalhes. Vamos ver como ele se vira estando nas garras da professora Tarkil... Ela não dá aulas para mim, mas sei que ela é uma carrasca no sentido literal da palavra. Vamos ver como é que ele se sai diante de um desafio de verdade... De verdade? É o que vocês verão no próximo capítulo, __**Batismo de fogo**_. _Nos vemos lá!_

_P.S. – Da próxima vez que eu fizer um epílogo de capítulo, por favor, que seja um em que eu pelo menos apareça, valeu?_


End file.
